Nombrarte
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: Historia nueva de los Merodeadores  jajaja Parece que Lily Evans ya no puede ni nombrar al moreno que la vuelve loca aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Además sus amigas han estado muy ocupadas con Lunático y Canuto tramando algo que valla a saber que es!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Volví con una historia nueva a la que no sabía como nombrar, pero entonces decidí que se llamaría "Nombrarte" jajaja después, más adelante entenderán el por qué. Constara de una serie de capítulos cortos para que se haga fácil leerlos y dejen mucho bonitos reviews:) jajajaja Acá les presento a mis personajes.

Caminan por el escenario tres chicas, sentados en las butacas están los "Merodeadores" se escuchan silbidos y Liliane es la primera en habalr:

- Callate James! ya dije que no me gusta que hagas eso!

-Ok me callo.

- ohh el pequeño jemsie se calla porque la pelirroja se lo pide- Sirius hace caras burlonas.

- Callate Canuto que debe empezar la historia! ya súbete al escenario de una vez!- Lunático se exaspera, que amigos más pesados le fueron a tocar al pobre, un par de cachetadas a Cornamenta y Canuto y logra que se suben y empiecen con la historia.

- Bueno gente somos: Liliane Evans la pelirroja sexy enfurecida.-presenta sirius.

- Vicky la tanita y Amy la bonita- Sirius hace ojitos a Amy remus le tira con uno de sus libros jaja.

- y por último- interrumpe James porque sirius se queda peleando con lunático.

- Los más lindos, los más inteligentes y populares. Los más encantadores: Nosotros "Los MERODEADORES" un fantástico invento de nuestra querida J.K Rowling Blackgirlmarauder más conocida como Annie! es solo una chica aburrida con poca imaginación que ha decidido usarnos a su antojo para haceros reír a ustedes y rogarrlessssssss por un REVIEW! jajajaja

James dejá el show luego de haberme escrachado por mi desisión si! porque yo soy la que manda aquí! jajaja

Que lo disfruten...

* * *

_-Capítulo uno-_

"_Desenfreno"_

¡Bonito día el mío!- murmuraba Lily Evans mientras avanzaba por el pasillo que iba hacia la torre Gryffindor.

¿Otra vez quejándote¿Qué te está pasando Lils?- Una chica de largo cabello castaño le seguía el paso a la pelirroja que, una vez más, se encontraba furiosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con recelo a la luz de la antorcha que le iluminaba la cara. Eran las doce de la noche, debían marcharse a dormir.

No lo se… creo que comienzo a volverme loca Amy.- De la nada apareció frente al retrato Victoria Strandatti, una amiga de las chicas que las sorprendió diciendo:

¿Comienzas¡Pero si ya lo estas! Reconócelo Lily te gusta Potter.- El cuadro se abrió con la contraseña gritada por Lily dándole el paso. Se escucharon pasos rápidos y un portazo. Liliane Evans no era una chica muy tranquila que digamos, y bastaba con mencionarle al merodeador James Potter para sacarla de sus cabales.

¿Cómo haces para ser tan bruta Vicky? – Amy y Vicky ambas morenas y bellas subieron con calma las escaleras riéndose de sus ocurrencias. No es que fuesen malas amigas, es que sabían que cuando la pelirroja se enojaba, era caso perdido.

Entraron al cuarto procurando no reírse y se metieron en la cama. Recién era su segunda semana de clases y ya debían hacer un montón de tareas. Los merodeadores habían inaugurado su séptimo año con una broma a Malfoy que había disgustado mucho a Lily. Acaban de entrar al colegio y Gryffindor ya hacía perdido cincuenta puntos. Lo peor fue cuando James le dijo a Lily:

¿Qué te enfurece tanto Evans? Con un par de preguntitas de los profesores recupero y duplico ese puntaje, no eres la única inteligente, recuerda yo también soy premio anual.

Habían estado haciendo la ronda de vigilancia y con esas palabras Cornamenta había logrado herir muy hondo a la pelirroja. Pero esto era una pelea de hacía años y James ya estaba cansado de las humillaciones de Liliane, él la quería, pero ella no quería creerle y cada vez que él le pedía una cita ella lo rechazaba de tal manera que lo hacía ponerse rojo de la vergüenza. Es cierto que James era mujeriego y algo narcisista pero no era malo, era tan solo el típico chico de diecisiete años, que se sabe lindo popular e inteligente.

Pero eso no es algo malo ¿o si?- James se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo Canuto.

¿Canuto? Me estás escuchando?- preguntó indignado el moreno.

¿Eh? Si si… ya te dije que debes hacer.

Déjala ir, si es para ti volverá- repitió un cansado Cornamenta.

Debo admitir que está vez tiene razón, y deja de lastimarla con palabras feas ¿quieres?- Remus Lupin si que sabía lo que decía. Él conocía muy bien a Lily y sabía porque razón siempre reaccionaba mal con James, solo que esperaba que el merodeador lo descubriera solo.

¿Nunca vas a decirme que es lo que le pasa conmigo no?- James no espero la respuesta, sabía cual era.

De todos modos sería mejor dormir, al día siguiente debería cumplir castigo con McGonagall debido a un pequeño incidente con Snape, y Colagusano ya roncaba como cerdo, así que no quedaba mucha opción.

Se dio vuelta hacia un lado y hacia el otro, estaba enojada, todo, absolutamente todo, le molestaba. Desde el rayo de luna que ingresaba furtivo por la ventana, hasta el respirar pacífico de sus dos amigas. Cómo le gustaría a ella poder dormir así. Pero había algo que la exasperaba hasta el cansancio. No sabía si practicar boxeo con su almohada o ahogar la bronca gritando o…

Comer.- Los ojitos le brillaron, había encontrado la solución. Nada como un buen pedazo de tarta de frutillas para calmarse.

Bajo las escaleras sigilosamente, lo único que faltaba era encontrarse a Potter para rematarla.

Las cocinas estan cerradas por orden de Dumbledor Evans.- ¡Listo! Esa sí que sería la gota que rebalsara el vaso de Liliane.

No iba…-

Sí ibas a ir a las cocinas.- James no la dejó terminar de hablar, cosa que empeoraba la situación.

¿Puedes dejar de meterte en lo que no te importa Potter? Sabes… tú no eres perfecto, no lo sabes todo en la vida, ohhh pero claro el señorito jugador de quiditch cree que puede…

Lily basta ya.

No James déjame terminar porque tú siempre estás atormentándome con tus discursos de egocentrismo y perfección y…

¡Para ya!- James estaba arto.

… y siempre me haces sentir como una tonta, porque así es como me tomas ¡Como una reverenda imbécil! Y…- Cornamenta no la dejó seguir subió a su habitación y se acostó aunque no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

La pelirroja se arrepintió toda la noche de lo que había hecho, sabía que no había sido lo correcto. James Potter nunca se rinde¿quería decir eso entonces que lo había lastimado? Liliane Evans tampoco pudo dormir aquella noche pero ni siquiera se quedó en la habitación. Huyó a la sala de menesteres y encerrada allí pasó por muchas emociones de la furia al llanto del llanto a la falta de aire y de allí al suelo. Calló rendida; por último la resignación. Algo estaba sucediendo con ella y no podía saber qué. Canalizaría todo eso en lo que ella más amaba en ese mundo, bailar.

* * *

dejar reviews dándole al go! que tienen acá abajo ) jaajjaa 


	2. Chapter 2

volviiiiiiiiiiiiii es que no teníaa internet gracias por el review ;) ajjajaa sigan dejando los capítulos son cortos a propósito para que sean fáciles de leer ) jajajjaa

Bye!

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Dos-

"_Bailar para no pensar"_

El gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, James lo atravesó a grandes zancadas y con la mirada puesta en el mapa, no quería cruzarse con Evans.

Sirius y Remus ya habían bajado, Peter seguro se había quedado durmiendo. Algo le resultó sumamente extraño, sentarse en la mesa y no escuchar la voz de la pelirroja organizando su día y repasando sus tareas, no hizo caso y comenzó a servirse el desayuno, debía sacarla de su cabeza como fuera.

Y aquí llega la solución a todos tus problemas James.- Vicky le tendía un pergamino en sus narices pero él casi no reaccionaba estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

¡Empieza la temporada amigo!- Cornamenta pegó un salto, tomó el pergamino y se fue, prácticamente corriendo seguido por Canuto y Vicky, quién también pertenecía al equipo.

Amy Lemmon ¿qué ha pasado con Lily?- Le preguntó Remus a la morena sonriendo.

No tengo idea. Ha desaparecido, cuando fuimos a dormir estaba acostada pero me desperté en la noche, a eso de las tres y Lily no estaba. Aún no ha aparecido y sus cosas no están. Me preocupa, temo que otra pelea con James terminé matándola.- Remus la observó pensativo.

Yo también temo que James termine muy mal si siguen tan mal con Liliane. Deberemos hacer algo, hay que controlar a Lily, James se dedicará al quiditch y se calmara con eso. Pero Lily es más sensible y seguro debe estar torturándose ahora.- Amy hizo señas a Remus para que callara, Cornamenta regresaba.

Me había olvidado mi mochila, Remus nos vemos en clase de Historia, tengo que ir a una reunión con Mcgonagall ahora.

Ok cuídate.-

La clase de historia era un absoluto aburrimiento. Lily, Vicky y Amy estaban en los primeros bancos de la fila de la derecha. La única que tomaba apuntes era la pelirroja, Amy luchaba para despertar a Victoria por miedo a que la descubrieran.

Los Merodeadores estaban en la fila izquierda en los bancos del fondo. Remus escuchaba la clase y apuntaba lo más importante mientras que James y Sirius planeaban la táctica que utilizarían para el primer Partido.

Sonó el timbre y sorprendiendo a todos Lily Evans desapareció en lugar de ir a almorzar, eso sí que era raro, dado que la comida era para la pelirroja lo más importante, incluso más que los estudios.

Se hicieron las siete de la tarde y el equipo de quiditch se reunió para entrenar.

El primer partido de la temporada será dentro de dos semanas contra Slyterin. Quiero que se concentren y entrenen al máximo, quiero empezar mi último año en este colegio ganando.- James paseaba de un lado al otro del campo.

Y así será Cornamenta. Tenemos a Gimerton de guardián, a Flers, Underklot y Strandatti como cazadores, los mejores bateadores Kingston y yo y por último y no menos importante al mejor buscador: tú.

Sirius tiene razón¡vamos James! Comienza el entrenamiento- pidió Vicky. Deseo concedido. Siete escobas se elevaron en el aire y Cornamenta dirigió con todas las ganas el primer entrenamiento.

Lily tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de menesteres. Necesitaba bailar, estaba agotada pero necesitaba estar sola y sentirse libre, el problema es que estaba presa de ella, y no había forma de liberarse.

La sala se encontraba vacía, excepto por Lunático y Amy que se encontraban hablando.

Sus cosas de baile no están, sus libros tampoco y no ha probado bocado desde la cena de ayer, al menos eso creo…- La morena estaba preocupada. Su amiga se estaba comportando muy raro.

Desaparece, creo saber dónde está, en la sala de menesteres.- Remus Lupin había dado en el blanco.

¿Qué es eso¿Cómo lo sabes?- Amy no entendía nada. Remus sacó un pergamino y lo desdobló, lo apuntó con su varita y dijo:

Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- El pergamino comenzó a mostrar un perfecto mapa, de lo que la morena reconoció como Hogwarts.

Es un mapa de Hogwarts…-

Sí Amy, otra creación de los Merodeadores. Si miras bien, podrás ver los nombres de cada uno de los habitantes del castillo, así es como evitamos a filch.- Amy sonrió.- La cosa es, que Lily desaparece por momentos, y el único lugar que éste mapa no revela es la sala de Menesteres.- Remus sonrió conocía esa mirada de desconcierto de Amy.

La sala de Menesteres es un lugar que se convierte en el lugar al que tú quieres ir. Es invisible a los ojos de los demás.

Entonces… ¿Sabes cómo entrar? Debemos buscar a Lily Remus.- Amy estaba realmente angustiada por su amiga.

Lo intentaré, creo saber que lugar desea Lily Evans.

Vicky se enteró por su amiga de lo que estaba ocurriendo y en los momentos en que James le dejaba libre (se había vuelto más obsesivo con los entrenamientos) ayudaba a Lunático y Amy a encontrar a Lily.

Cornamenta estaba triste, extrañaba a la pelirroja, hacía días que solo se la cruzaba en clases, Liliane no había asistido ni a las cenas. Lo preocupaba y angustiaba pero había decidido seguir el consejo de Canuto, que hacía de todo para que James se mantuviera firme en su decisión, no quería verlo sufrir. Además se enfocaban ambos en el quiditch y eso ayudaba muchísimo a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Había llegado el sábado. Faltaba una semana exacta para el partido y Lily seguía con su rutina, no hablaba con sus amigas más que lo necesario y en las clases porque el resto del día lo pasaba sola. Sabían que comía porque Remus había averiguado a los elfos si le estaban proporcionando comida y así era, aunque se negaron a revelar alguna pista acerca de lo que hacía Lily, ella sí que se había ganado el cariño de los Elfos.

Intentaré por última vez Amy, no quiero que nos descubra podría enfurecerse, y no necesita eso ahora.- Remus se paró una vez más delante del tapiz y dijo:

NECESITO ENCONTRAR A LILY. Sorprendiendo a Amy (Vicky estaba en el entrenamiento) el tapiz se transformó en una puerta de madera clara con picaporte sencillo y blanco. Lo habían logrado.

¡Abre la puerta Remus!- rogó una desesperada Amy al ver que el merodeador se encontraba con la mano en el picaporte sin accionarlo.

Sólo una hendija, recuerda: no queremos que nos descubra.- Dicho esto entreabrió la puerta y el panorama con el que se encontraron no fue del todo alentador. Una Lily hiperactiva Volaba (literalmente hablando) en tremendos giros al ritmo de la música de "Blackbird" de The Beatles (un grupo de rock muggle que le gustaba) en versión para ballet. Danza que Lily adoraba desde pequeña. El tutú dorado adornaba las caderas pequeñas de la pelirroja por encima de un traje de baile blanco muy al cuerpo marcándole sus curvas. La sala era ahora circular, con grandes ventanales y una cúpula de vidrios delicadamente trabajados que dejaban ingresar la luz de los últimos días soleados.

Lily no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos. Al terminar la canción fue hacia el toca discos y mientras cambiaba de canción suspiro dejando caer unas lágrimas en su pálido rostro. Estaba destruida, y quería seguir. Bailar para no pensar. Tomó un pastelito de chocolate, le dio un mordisco y siguió bailando.

Remus hizo señas a Amy para irse, cerró la puerta, guardo el mapa y tomándola de la mano dirigió a la morena hacia la torre, debían hacer algo.

* * *

Bye!!!!!!!!!! dejen Review ) dandole al go! jajaa 


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas Gracias por los Reviews! jajajaa fueron muy amables )

Les dejo el capítulo tres que se viene con todo aunque el cuatro está mejor D jajaja espero que les guste y lo disfruten!

Dejen Reviews así veo que opinan!

Bye!

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo tres-

"_El partido"_

Eran las seis de la mañana y Liliane no podía levantarse, sentía que su cuerpo estaba devastado, pues la noche anterior había bailado hasta las dos de la mañana, pasó por toda la trilogía de discos de los Beatles que tenía, bailo hasta que se le acabaron las canciones. Pero seguiría con su rutina: desayunar en las cocinas, asistir a clases y bailar.

Cada vez que veía a James con una chica se ponía demasiado triste, le daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara, y no sabía bien por qué. En realidad, no había querido pensarlo.

El colegio entero estaba revolucionado, el sábado comenzaba la temporada de quiditch, primer partido: Gryffindor contra Slyterin.

James había decidido enfocarse en eso, era su terapia, y por supuesto también las chicas, últimamente pasaba cada día con una distinta. Parecía más engreído que nunca, y no paraba de hacer travesuras, la última había sido a Snape, le había hecho una poción que le llenó de granos y ampollas volviéndolo más feo de lo que era normalmente. Parecía querer hacer que Lily lo odiara, pues sabía que ella siempre defendía a Severus. A diferencia de lo esperado la pelirroja no reaccionó aunque por supuesto ayudó a su amigo, y mostrando lo buena que era en pociones realizó un perfecto antídoto que acabó con el mal en tan solo quince minutos.

Escúchame Canuto necesito tu ayuda.- Sirius, que se estaba vistiendo, dejó su camisa a un lado y miró a Lunático, lo había sorprendido, siempre eran James y él quienes pedían ayuda a Remus.

Remus amigo, sabes que la tienes, dime¿qué quieres?- Lupin lo dudo un instante.

Debes ayudarnos a Victoria Amelia y a mí a reconciliar a James y a Lily, ambos estan mal, se necesitan.- Sirius movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

No Lunático cualquier cosa menos eso, la pelirroja ha sido muy mala con Cornamenta, no quiero que sufra más, sabes muy bien que es como mi hermano, me destruye verlo mal.- Remus decidió no insistir.

Si hubieses visto lo que yo vi, no estarías diciéndome esto.- Canuto no podía creerlo.

¡Pero esa pelirroja es un demonio! Es orgullosa y engreída, se piensa que es perfecta y que puede tratar a James como se le da la gana mientras tanto defiende a quejicus como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo y se da el lujo de humillar a quien la ama. Porque sabes que James la ama. ¡No voy a hacer nada para que se reconcilien¡Y ojalá desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y con ella los problemas de mi hermano!- Lupin salió de la habitación, no estaba dispuesto a discutir, no esa vez.

La clase de Mcgonagall estaba muy interesante ese día. Trataban de transformar sus bancos en lo que más les gustaba. El banco de Sirius se transformó en una escoba último modelo, el de Remus en una gran barra de chocolate y el de James en una snitch.

Muy bien, excelentes transformaciones. Me han sorprendido.- Minerva recorría las filas de alumnos mientras los felicitaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca de labios finos.

Señorita Evans ¿qué ha hecho?- Toda la clase se dio vuelta para observar a Lily que en seguida se puso colorada, no entendía porque Mcgonagall la miraba así, ella tan solo…

Ha convertido su banco en…- se escucho un gran Ohh de asombro en el aula cuando Lily se corrió y pudieron ver su transformación.

¿qué tiene de malo profesora? No sabía que estuviese…- No pudo continuar el grito que dio Mcgonagall la interrumpió.

¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor¡Esto es sorprendente! Es maravilloso, ha convertido su banco en una perfecta réplica de la espada de Gryffindor, nadie a podido hacerlo antes, la magia de los duendes es superior a la de los magos en cuanto a estas creaciones.- Lily se quedó atónita, no pensó que convertir su banco en esa espada pudiese ser algo tan magnífico¡ahora James pensaría que quería llamar la atención y que todos admiraran a la inteligente de Evans!

¿Había pensando en James¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía ser, debía salir de allí. Soltó la espada sin darse cuenta y salió corriendo olvidando sus cosas también.

¿Evans¡Señorita Evans¿a dónde va?- Mcgonagall no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Liliane Evans su mejor alumna huyendo de una clase. Sirius rió a carcajadas junto con otros más, pero se calló cuando Amelia lo miró mal y cuando vio que James no se reía tampoco.

Alumnos la clase ha terminado.-

Victoria y Amy se fueron en busca de Lily y tal como habían pensado, no pudieron encontrarla, al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con Remus.

No se ve por ningún lado debe estar en la sala otra vez.

Consumiéndose.- Amy no sabía que hacer.

Debemos hacer un plan, esto no puede seguir así. Lily está destruida y James también.- Vicky fue la que tomo la iniciativa esta vez.

Pero ya no contamos con la ayuda de Canuto, no quiere saber nada con eso. Dice que Lily le hace mal a James.- Amy y Victoria suspiraron¿cómo harían entonces?

Sábado a la mañana el clima de partido se sentía a donde quiera que fueran. Los Merodeadores entraron al Gran Salón y se hizo la fiesta, una avalancha de chicas se abalanzó sobre Cornamenta.

Lola sabes que no me gusta que te sientes encima de mí delante de todos.- James estaba regañando a una de sus admiradoras cuando Remus se levantó y ofuscado abandonó la mesa, yéndose con Victoria y Amelia.

¿y a este qué le pasa?- preguntó James a Sirius.

No lo se, pero déjalo ya se le va a pasar. Seguro se ha levantado de malhumor.- Cornamenta quedó atónito pero de igual manera desayunó normalmente y luego se dirigió al vestuario, debían prepararse para el gran partido.

- Debo irme al estadio, nos vemos luego.- se despidió Vicky de Lupin y Amy.

- ¡Nos vemos!- respondieron ambos.

- Vayamos nosotros también o nos tocaran los peores asientos.- dijo Remus y se alejó seguido por la morena.

¿Qué haría Lily que no había aparecido? A pesar de no ser fanática del quiditch siempre asistía a los partidos, le encantaba alentar a Gryffindor. No verla en el Gran salón llamó la atención nuevamente a James, que aunque no lo demostraba estaba seriamente preocupado por la pelirroja, notaba el brillo triste de sus ojos, el cansancio de su cuerpo al caminar y la ausencia en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Extrañaba verla caminar rápido por los pasillos y exprimirse los sesos haciendo las tareas en la sala común. Algo le estaba sucediendo y lejos de saber qué era decidió no pensar en eso, no antes del partido, no podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse después de lo exigente que había sido con su equipo en los entrenamientos.

¿Listos?- James miró a su equipo ganarían, lo sabía.

Eso no se pregunta Cornamenta. ¡A la cuenta de tres!- gritó Sirius, el equipo se unió en una ronda y James dijo:

¡A la cuenta de tres Leones! 1…2…3… ¡LEONES!- El gritó se escuchó dentro y fuera del vestuario. Salieron a la cancha y Gilderoy, un alumno de Hufflepaf, comenzó a nombrarlos, él relataría el partido.

Los leones salen a la cancha, su formación es: Gimerton de guardián, Flers, Underklot y Strandatti como cazadores, los bateadores Kingston y Black y el buscador Potter.- Un fuerte aplauso coronó la presentación. Remus y Amy se encontraban en las gradas alentando al equipo y pensando en Lily, no sabían más que hacer.

El equipo de las sucias serpientes se avecina.-

¡Gilderoy!- la profesora Sprout regañó a su alumno quien al instante se disculpó:

Bueno, Bueno no se enoje fue un chiste, auch!-recibió una palmada en la cabeza de su profesora y siguió:

Leuny, Ristong, Clamber, Puller, Boston, Dekfer y Malfoy ingresaron a la cancha. Y ¡Comienza el partido!

La sala se llenó de música una vez más. Liliane Evans se movía a todo ritmo en vueltas, giros y saltos, Su cabello atado en una cola alta y desprolija volaba; y ella no parecía pensar en parar jamás. De repente el tema se acabó y ella se permitió un descanso momentáneo. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había al lado del toca discos y tomó unas galletas de chocolate que habían sido cortesía de los amables elfos. ¿Cómo iría el partido? Lily no paraba de pensar en James y el equipo de quiditch, en cómo le estaría llendo a Vicky a quien no había podido desearle suerte, y en James, en cómo estaría Amy, en James y en… James otra vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No paraba de pensar en Potter y le preocupaba cómo estaría él, a pesar de que lo veía todo el tiempo con chicas, jugando al quiditch y haciendo bromas sentía que James no estaba bien, las pocas veces que lo había visto en ese tiempo, había observado que el merodeador tenía la mirada triste.

Además Lily se sentía muy mal luego de la última noche que habían hablado, de repente se sintió culpable. Miles de recuerdo pasaron por su mente…

_Un niño de unos once años Moreno de cabello alborotado y ojos almendra corría por el anden 9 y 3/4 del Expreso Hogwarts. No vio que venía una niña caminando adelante y se la chocó. Lily calló de bruces al suelo y algo que ella llevaba en sus manos se rompió._

_Discúlpame, no te vi, soy James Potter.- James le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La niña no se levantó, comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos. Sostenía aquel objeto roto, que parecía un cuadro en las manos._

_¡Rompiste la foto de mi abuela!- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja entre lágrimas._

_¡Perdón! No fue con intención yo… es que venía corriendo y…_

_¡Claro¿No me viste por eso que dicen de que soy una muggle no? No quiero escucharte ya me han dicho todo eso me vuelvo a casa.- Anunció la niña poniéndose de pie y tomando las cosas. Pero James la frenó._

_Tú no vas a irte, escucha: Si estás aquí es porque mereces estarlo, ninguna carta llega equivocada, no importa que no seas de familia maga, muchos magos importantes son hijos de padres muggles, vales lo mismo que yo y que ese tonto que te ha herido así. Sólo que tú vales más porque eres buena y bonita.- Lily sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _

_Vamos seca esas lágrimas y ven conmigo, encontraremos un vagón… dime ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Liliane Evans.- respondió la pequeña._

_Lindo nombre.- la halagó el pequeño James. Continuaron caminando y encontraron un vagón. _

James… había sido tan dulce con ella ese día, la había ayudado y le había dado el valor que Lucius Malfoy, el pequeño repugnante que la había lastimado llamándola "sangre sucia", le había quitado. ¿Por qué había comenzado a odiar a James? Aún lo recordaba, con amargura.

_Un chico que parecía pobre y tímido se había sentado al lado de Lily en la clase de Pociones, Severus Snape. Él estaba intentando poner en la silla de Liliane una poción que James reconoció al instante, era "Granodum", si la pelirroja se sentaba allí se le llenaría de granos la cola, era todo un plan macabro del que Liliane nunca se enteró. James había prohibido que le contaran eso. El merodeador para evitar que a Lily le pasara algo la llamó antes de que se sentase, aparentemente para decirle algo, y una vez que ella se quedó al lado de él, hizo un hechizo para que Snape se sentara en la silla con la poción lo que le costó un mes en la enfermería. Liliane se enfureció con James y le dijo cosas horribles, pues ella había creído que la poción la había hecho James para Snape siendo que él no le había hecho nada, y que encima la había usado a ella para lograr su plan. Le prohibió que volviera a hablarle y durante muchos largos meses no se dirigieron la palabra. Los años siguientes sólo discutieron. _

James…

Él la había invitado al baile de cuarto año y siempre impedía que los chicos se acercaran a ella, pues decía que Lily merecía a alguien mejor, sólo que ningún chico le conformaba, claro está que no quería que nadie más que él estuviese con Liliane.

Siempre había estado presente para ayudarla, y se peleaba a muerte si alguien osaba maltratarla o insultarla.

James… No podía dejar de decir su nombre, pero cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como una punzada en el pecho. No podía seguir así. Debía hacer algo.

Tomó su varita y pronunció un hechizo, Eso bastaría, cada vez que dijera su nombre se quedaría sin voz. Entonces no lo nombraría más. Si James no iba a perdonarla ella debía olvidarse. Admitiendo finalmente que se había enamorado de James Potter.

Continuo bailando y al mismo ritmo al que ella movía su cuerpo, danzaban los recuerdos en su mente…

Los Gryffindors van ganando con tantos de Strandatti y Flers. Los Slyterin no saben más que hacer están agotados y tan solo llevan media hora de partido, esto si que es un auténtico baile de los leones.- Las tribunas respondían con aplausos, silbidos, o abucheadas a cada palabra de Gilderoy, mientras tanto Sirius mareaba con una Blodger a Malfoy dejándole el camino libre a Cornamenta quien había visto la snitch.

James ha visto la snitch y se zambulle unos quince metros a toda velocidad el público aclama y… ¡Sí! James Potter el magnífico buscador de Gryffindor a atrapado la Snitch marcando una victoria de 290 puntos contra 10 de las serpientes que han sido derrotadas un año más.- Los aplausos se escucharon más fuertes que nunca. Sirius y James ya en tierra se abrazaron y Remus fue a saludar a Vicky quien le plantó un beso en la mejilla dejándolo algo confundido pero contento. Amy saludó modestamente a Sirius aunque su sonrisa no podía ser más radiante. Cornamenta se fue al vestuario, necesitaba darse un baño.

La fiesta se iba a dar en una hora en la sala común. Sirius con la excusa de bajar a buscar comida en las cocinas, tomó el mapa y salió por el retrato. Caminando por el pasillo abrió el pergamino y pronunció las palabras: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" por lo que enseguida quedó a la vista el mapa de Hogwarts.

Lily Evans otra vez en la sala.- dijo Canuto en voz alta, hacía un par de días que la estaba vigilando, y que no fuese al partido le había parecido ya muy extraño, y aunque no sabía que hacer se paro enfrente del tapiz y dijo:

Muéstrame dónde está la pelirroja.- En seguida una puerta apareció en lugar del tapiz y Sirius la entreabrió.

En el momento en que Canuto miró hacia adentro Lily dio un giro en el aire dejándose llevar por la música y calló en el piso, se tomó el tobillo y gritó con lágrimas en los ojos:

¡James!- el hechizo entró en acción Liliane quedó muda al instante y hasta dentro de una hora no volvería su voz. Sirius se dio cuenta de eso cuando al mirarle la boca se encontró con que la pelirroja movía la boca pero no emitía sonidos. Cerró la puerta, ahora comprendía lo que decía Remus "si hubieses visto lo que yo vi no estarías diciéndome esto". Debían hacer algo, hablaría con las chicas y Lunático, ya tenía un plan, Lilita no podía seguir así.

* * *

Gracias a todos )


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que les vaya gustando el ficc gracias gracias por sus reviews no se si les llegó mi contestación pero yo se los respondí ) jajajaa

disfruten este capp

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Cuatro-

"_Comienza el Plan"_

La fiesta en la sala de los Leones estuvo de lo mejor. Sirius llevó suficiente comida y bebida para todos, James y Remus pusieron música y las chicas decoraron todo en un par de minutos. Canuto había pensado en hablar al día siguiente de lo que había visto.

Cornamenta había notado la ausencia de su pelirroja en el partido, ella siempre hacía unos hermosos carteles encantados y bailaba en cada tanto. Eso ya era demasiado extraño para el moreno, Evans jamás faltaba a los partidos, su espíritu Leonino se lo impedía, era fanática de su casa, y él creía saber por qué. Desde que Liliane había llegado a Hogwarts Gryffindor había sido su refugio.

Excusándose con el cansancio del partido el merodeador se retiró a eso de las doce a dormir, y eso era más extraño aún. Cosa que no se le pasó por alto a Sirius.

Amy… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Amelia se volteó para ver el bellísimo rostro de Sirius Black.

Sabía que vendrías…- Sirius sonrió la morena lo conocía muy bien.

¿Me escucharás entonces? Es importante lo juro.- se apresuró a preguntar el merodeador.

Claro que sí, dime.- Amy sonrió.

He estado rastreando a Lily, sé que es lo que hace todo ese tiempo en que desaparece, baila muy bien.- Antes de que Amy lo interrumpiese le hizo señas para que lo dejara seguir.- No se lo he dicho, y ella no me ha visto. Está destruida, no tanto físicamente, tiene mucha fuerza pero… sentimentalmente es débil, igual que James. Jamás van a dar el brazo a torcer si no los ayudamos, son extremadamente orgullosos, pero no merecen sufrir así. Creo que podremos hacer algo.

¿Vas a ayudarnos entonces?- Amy sonrió casi con descaro.

Por supuesto que si bonita.- Esas palabras hicieron que se ruborizase pero entonces apareció Remus, que bailaba con Vicky y salvaron la situación.

Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. Y que lo hayas descubierto tú solo.- Lunático le guiñó un ojo a su amigo.

¿Empezamos mañana entonces?- Victoria tomó un trago de su jugo y miró a los merodeadores en busca de una respuesta.

Debajo del Haya a las cinco, nos vemos allí. Necesitamos un plan Urgente.- Con esas palabras Sirius Black se despidió del resto, él también necesitaba dormir.

El domingo amaneció tranquilo, todos estaban dormidos por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Los Slyterin no se dignaron a parecer en todo el día, la vergüenza no les dejaba mostrar ni un pelo.

James se había ido, y no había vuelto, los chicos decidieron dejarlo solo, ellos irían a hacer su plan. Se encontraron en el lugar acordado, Sirius tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

James no ha vuelto.

Lily tampoco.- Amy contestó a Sirius, venía detrás de él.

¿Qué tienes en mente?- dijeron Remus y Vicky al mismo tiempo.

Pues… primero debemos encargarnos de cuidar a James y Lilita.- Cara de desconcierto en todos.

¿Desde cuándo es "Lilita"?.- Preguntó Lunático.

Bueno desde que la vi anoche. Está muy mal. Estaba bailando con lágrimas en los ojos, de repente calló al piso y gritó llamando a James, en ese mismo momento se quedó sin voz. Sospecho que se ha hecho un hechizo para ya no nombrarlo. – Se miraron entre sí. Liliane Evans era capaz de eso, era muy buena con los hechizos.

Debemos comprobarlo Amy, Tú y yo lo haremos ¿Si?- Victoria miró a su amiga un instante.

Claro… lo haremos, ya me está preocupando demasiado.- Remus habló entonces:

Ustedes encárguense de Lily, nosotros cuidaremos a James.- Canuto se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que dijo:

Yo me acercaré a Lily… ya se cómo hacerlo.- Nadie dijo nada, no querían presionar a Sirius, demasiado que los ayudaba con lo terco que era.

¿Y cuándo los reconciliaremos?-

¡Bien pensado Bonita!- Otra vez Amelia roja como un tomate, Sirius podía ser bastante intimidante a veces. Es que era todo un galán.

Lo mejor sería lograrlo en la fiesta de Halloween…- Las palabras de Victoria quedaron en el aire.

Creo que tienes razón, será la ocasión perfecta, pero trataremos de unirlos antes- Remus estaba con una sonrisa, ahora si parecía que todo marcharía bien.

Se separaron y cada quien fue a pensar como lograrían sus propósitos. De igual manera sabían que lo que se proponían era más difícil que impedir que Peter parara de comer, así que decidieron tomarse un descanso.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Remus estaba jugando un partido de ajedrez mágico con Amy mientras que Victoria y Sirius corrían por toda la sala como chicos de tres años jugando a atraparse. Todos coincidían en que, Vicky y Sirius debían ser hermanos. Es increíble en cuantas cosas se parecían, además estaban muy unidos, se querían un montón.

Jaque Mate. Remus Lupin ¿En qué estás pensando¿qué es lo que te hace desconcentrar? –Amy sonrió, creía conocer muy bien cuál era la causa.

Nada… es sólo que… pues… yo… creo que me tengo que ir.- Lunático se paró y parecía dispuesto a irse cuando de repente volvió sobre sus pasos y mirando como desesperado a Amy preguntó:

¿Tan obvio soy?- La morena se rió a carcajadas y ofreció a su amigo un chocolate.

Toma, esto te hará bien. Y para que sepas algo… no es que sea obvio es que te conozco demasiado y no me es difícil darme cuenta de qué es lo que piensas cuando estás como en otra galaxia.

Eso es cierto. Pero le recuerdo señorita que yo también se que…- Lunático no pudo terminar su frase, Canuto apareció de pronto y le dijo:

¿Qué sabes tú?- Amelia no supo donde meterse para ocultar su sonrojo.

¡Que yo también se de Runas!- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y Sirius un poco confuso le contestó:

Ah… si claro, eso.- Se fue un poco cabizbajo como si esperara otra respuesta. A Amy le dio pena, pero Victoria se quedó triste, a veces le daba bronca que la morena no hablara cuando debía hacerlo.

A la hora de la cena el Gran Salón se encontraba lleno a excepción de los Slyterin que seguían sin aparecer. James se encontró con sus amigos para cenar y Canuto lo atacó de entrada:

- ¿Qué es eso de desaparecer todo un día y olvidarte de tus amigos, pero volver por la comida?

- No es eso Sirius sabes muy bien porque debí irme.- Remus negó con la cabeza al tiempo que Victoria que acababa de llegar le contestaba, como ni siquiera Sirius Black, el más irónico de todos, podría haberlo hecho.

- Si James, por supuesto que lo sabe, era tu deber moral satisfacer a Josephine Clarckson en sus peticiones porque ella te brindó TODO su apoyo durante estas largas semanas desde el comienzo de clases. Tus amigos no hicieron más que molestar.

- No es eso Victoria, es que…

- Cállate James no tienes que decir más mentiras para salvaguardar tu reputación ante nosotros, te conocemos demasiado.- Sirius se levantó en seguida y se marchó, no tenía ganas de discutir.

James estaba enojado consigo, sabía que lo que habían dicho era cierto, estaba siendo un egoísta y había logrado que Canuto se enojara, nunca había pronunciado su nombre con tanta ironía. Tomó su escoba y estaba por bajar al campo cuando alguien lo detuvo.

¡No hagas eso si no quieres que te mate!- Sirius estaba furioso.

Perdón ¿ok? No quise ser egoísta¡soy una porquería ya lo se! Déjame al menos que me destruya solo ¿qué hay de malo en eso?- James miró a Sirius quien se sacó de repente y le pegó un empujón a Cornamenta que cayó en su cama.

¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN ESO¡Cornamenta¿estás loco? Todos tenemos momentos malos y cometemos errores pero no por eso nos vamos a destruir¡te estás castigando demasiado¡Aprende a ser menos orgulloso y pide disculpas antes que matarte de a poco!- Sirius respiró profundo le estaba saliendo el animal de adentro, no podía ver a su hermano así.

¿Entonces me perdonas?- James se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta de la impresión, sabía que Sirius muy pocas veces se comportaba así, por lo que entendía que la situación ya era grave. Canuto soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente estridente como para ser oída en toda la torre, saltó en sima de James que estaba tirado en la cama y comenzaron a jugar a pegarse como chiquitos. Ya todo estaba bien, el plan había comenzado.

La clase de pociones estaba algo aburrida ese día, para Lily la poción era muy fácil: "antídoto para el acné", ya lo había hecho para curar a Severus de aquella broma merodeadora.

¿Quieres decirme qué haces?- se quejó Amy desde atrás de Lily, ella se dio vuelta. Conocía las peleas de sus amigas.

¿Qué pasa chicas?- las dos amigas se miraron sorprendidas, Liliane les había hablado de otra cosa que no fuera de colegio.

Victoria está dejando quemar la poción mientras hace avioncitos y se los envía a Sirius de respuesta a los de él.- Dijo Amelia con el cejo fruncido.

Me distraje un segundo tan solo¡y la poción no se ha quemado!- refutó Vicky y justo cuando Amy iba a contestarle Lily alzó las manos y dijo:

¡Basta las dos! Que ya no tienen tres años para pelearse y hacer caprichitos. Vicky pon atención en la poción y Amy tú sigue trabajando que vas bien.-

Esta bien.- Respondieron las dos.

Pasaron quince minutos desde entonces, y el profesor Slugorn dijo:

Bueno alumnos entreguen sus pociones y retírense, ya es hora del almuerzo.- Lily puso su poción en una botellita y fue a entregársela al profesor.

¡Ahora!- exclamó Vicky. Amy tomó las cosas de Lily, la pelirroja regresó a su banco y no encontró las cosas, antes de que pudiera hacer algo sus amigas la sentaron en la silla y aprovechando que todos ya habían salido del aula la ataron con cuerdas, porque como bien decía Canuto: "Lilita sí que tiene carácter".

¿Qué hacen?- Liliane no entendía nada. O bien no quería entender.

Hace semanas que ni nos hablas.- comenzaron a decir las chicas.

Sí que les hablo.- La miraron como diciéndole que no mintiera, entonces Lily cambió de opinión y admitió:

Bueno… quizás ya no como antes.- Amy le dijo:

Ya no comes con nosotras y no hemos hecho ni una piyamada en lo que va del año. Has desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, te la pasas bailando, destruyéndote, porque no nos niegues que estás cansada, además estás sufriendo por James.- Lily las miró triste y desconcertada.

¿Cómo saben que bailo?- Vicky contestó:

Te hemos visto. Pero no te diremos cómo.- La pelirroja seguía sin comprender.

Lily, entiende que hacemos esto por tu bien, estás mal y en vez de apoyarte en nosotras te aíslas, y eso solo empeora todo. ¿Quieres confiar en nosotras de una vez por todas?- Preguntó Amy.

Prometo al menos intentarlo.- Eso conformó a las chicas y estaban por desatarlas cuando Victoria se acordó de algo.

Lily antes de desatarte admite que quieres a James, dime: "Quiero a James Potter".- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Sabía que si hacía eso se quedaría sin voz y sus amigas la regañarían por eso.

Dilo Lily.- Insistió Amy.

No, por favor eso no.- pidió Liliane y las chicas la desataron, irían de a poco.

Ahora iremos a nuestro cuarto y comeremos juntas, deberemos pasar por las cocinas antes…- Dijo Vicky.

Eso suena bien.- Lily estaba un poco mejor, necesitaba a sus amigas y era bueno saber que aún estaban con ella.

Sí, y también jugaremos guerra de almohada, ya tengo un plan… ¡esta vez sí que no me ganan!- Amy había perdido la última vez y había tenido que dormir sin almohada por haber roto la suya, y como era tarde no había querido arreglarla.

Las tres amigas estaban amigadas y juntas. Después de haber pasado por las cocinas se dirigieron a su cuarto y comieron y rieron como hacía mucho que no hacían. Disfrutaron como niñas, parecía que habían vuelto a tener once años, Lily estaba mucho mejor, incluso terminó quedándose dormida, por lo que las chicas aprovecharon a dormir una siesta también.

* * *

Saludis y suerte!! dejen reviews p 


	5. Chapter 5

Empieza el quinto cap que es cotito pero interesante y como este es corto pronto subo el sexto P jajaja

que lo disfruteen!

Annie!

* * *

dejen reviews please!!!

* * *

-Capítulo Cinco-

"_¿Y ahora qué?"_

Habían acordado que Lily no comería en el Gran Salón porque aún no estaba preparada para cruzarse con James, pero no la dejarían comer sola. Tan solo pasaría unas horas en soledad, el resto compartiría su tiempo con sus amigas en la sala multipropósitos.

James, que ahora estaba más tranquilo, disfrutaría más tiempo con sus amigos, tal como se lo había prometido a Sirius, y para comenzar con eso…

¡Nada mejor que una buena broma merodeadora!- exclamó Canuto.

¿Qué tienes en mente?- Cornamenta dio el sí a su amigo con tan solo esa frase.

Si… ¿quién será el blanco?- Lunático se había unido también.

Por supuesto que Quejicus, nadie le saca ese honor.- James había vuelto a la carga.

Comenzaron su plan, que sería llevado a cabo a la mañana siguiente. En la hora de botánica que compartían con Slyterin ese año. Victoria había sido alertada del plan, confiaban mucho en ella, entonces les contó a Amy y a Lily:

¿Qué harán qué?- a la pelirroja no le gustó para nada esa idea.

Tranquila Lily, no será nada grave, recuerda que no queremos peleas y Severus no es ningún santo.- Amy intentó clamar a su amiga.

Además… todo depende de si se puede, los merodeadores no hacen nada al azar, así que si no se da la situación acorde para el plan, no la harán.- dijo Vicky.

¿Y cómo hago para evitar que la situación se de?- Lily miró haciéndole ojitos a Victoria quién respondió:

Confían en mí, pero te conocen demasiado, eso no me lo dirán nunca.- la pelirroja infló los cachetes en aire de nena caprichosa y siguieron caminando ladera abajo para llegar a los invernaderos.

Estaban estudiando las propiedades de la planta "Lazo del Diablo" cuando de pronto una pelota de lo que parecía acero calló sobre el pelo de Snape. Lily resopló y Victoria la retuvo tomándola del brazo:

Mira, es sólo shampoo.- la tranquilizó Amelia.

¿Shampoo?- Liliane no entendía nada.

Sí, eso es porque quejicus nunca se lava el cabello.- dijo Vicky entre risas, mientras que Snape corría hacia el castillo para enjuagarse.

¡tendrá que lavárselo ahora!- gritó Chandon, un alumno de Gryffindor amigo de los merodeadores, mientras que el resto se destornillaba de la risa. Lucius Malfoy enfurecido por la vergüenza que habían hecho pasar a uno de sus secuaces, alzó la varita y apuntando a Liliane, que hablaba con Vicky dándole la espalda al rubio, dijo:

¡Crucio!.- Un rayo de luz roja cruzó en el instante dándole de lleno a Lily en la espalda, quien se retorció de dolor, había aprovechado la ausencia de la profesora quién corría tras Severus para atacar. En ese mismo momento Sirius atacó también y ató con sogas de hierro a Lucius y sus amigos que se disponían a atacar, mientras que el resto de los Gryffindor los desarmaban, Amy socorrió a Liliane quien se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y Victoria frenaba a James quien quería matar a Lucius por lo que había hecho.

¡Alto!- Dumbledor avanzaba con la varita en alto, seguido por Mcgonagall y Slugorn, los dos directores de las casas y por Madame Pomfrey quién venía a socorrer a Lily.

Lo he visto todo.- Dijo, silenciando las voces de los Leones que intentaban explicar lo sucedido.

Horacio desata a tus alumnos y llévalos a tu torre. Minerva haga lo mismo con los suyos. Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin vendrán conmigo, ahora.- a nadie se le ocurrió contradecirlo, así pues cada cual tomó su camino.

El despacho de Dumbledor se encontraba lleno aquella tarde, el director había hecho aparecer sillas para los alumnos presentes.

Sé que todo comenzó con una broma de ustedes.- Dijo señalando a los merodeadores.

Pero él le hizo un Cruciatus a Lily y no hace falta decir que fue injusto porque ella no estaba haciendo nada, ya que todos sabemos quién es Lily, además están prohibidas ese tipo de maldiciones y nosotros hicimos tan solo una broma inofensiva porque con eso no lastimamos a Snape…- Albus levantó la mano pidiendo silencio y James dejó de hablar.

También se eso James… pero déjame hacerte una pregunta¿de veras piensas que no haces daño con esas bromas a Severus?- Los tres amigos quedaron mudos, en parte por la indignación de saber que no podían refutar esa idea de su director y en parte de la bronca por haber sido tan tontos de causar una broma sin considerar sus consecuencias.

Creo que su silencio lo dice todo. Ahora bien…- Aparto la mirada de los merodeadores y se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy que miraba con aires de grandeza por sobre su hombro.

Lucius, lo que tu has hecho es imperdonable y es por eso que esas maldiciones estan prohibidas. Además, la señorita Evans no había hecho nada en su contra que justificara su accionar.- Malfoy intento hablar pero Dumbledor no lo dejó.

Sé que lo hizo por la bronca de que se hayan burlado de Severus, pero el fin no siempre justifica los medios, y además Liliane estaba conversando con sus amigas sobre lo sucedido porque ella también estaba indignada, y no es digno atacar a una persona por las espaldas y menos si se la ataca con una maldición imperdonable. Por eso no solo descontaré cien puntos a su casa sino que deberá cumplir un castigo durante el resto del año, que será ayudar al celador en sus tareas de mantenimiento del Colegio.- Malfoy estaba indignado, enseguida se quejó:

Yo sólo hice justicia, ellos ataron a todo mi grupo con cuerdas de acero y se rieron de Snape con una broma asquerosa y usted no les hace nada.- Sirius no iba a callarse, no esta vez:

¡Por supuesto que nos dará un castigo! Y además no los atamos con el fin de lastimarlos, solo queríamos detenerlos porque te recuerdo de que diste la orden de que atacaran ¡y habías lanzado un cruciatus! No dejaríamos que atacaran a nuestros compañeros.- Albus hizo que ambos se sentaran y pidió una vez más silencio.

Si me dejara continuar gustosamente les informaría del castigo que recibirán los alumnos Sirius, Remus y James. Ellos irán a ayudar a Hagrid con las tareas del bosque durante todo el mes.- Los tres amigos se miraron, sabían que todo estaba bien, no sería un castigo acompañar a Hagrid al bosque, sería más bien una diversión.

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la enfermería, los tres querían ver como estaba Lily y como estaban Amy y Vicky.

Ingresaron a la habitación y se encontraron con que Lily dormía custodiada por sus dos amigas:

¿Cómo está?- James fue el primero en preguntar.

Debe hacer reposo, pero estará bien, sólo que el Cruciatus la debilitó más de lo que ya estaba.- respondió Amy.

¿Qué paso con ustedes y el idiota de Malfoy?- Vicky estaba furiosa aún.

Nosotros debemos acompañar a Hagrid durante un mes al bosque y Malfoy deberá ayudar a Filch durante el resto del año con sus tareas en el castillo y descontarán cien puntos a Slyterin.- le contó Remus.

¡Fantástico!.- Amelia no pudo evitar mostrar su alegría ante la noticia y Sirius como respuesta le rodeó los hombros con el brazo por lo que se puso del color de un tomate, últimamente Sirius se acercaba bastante a ella.

Todos observaban a James, no paraba de mirar a Lily, ni de acariciar su cabello rojizo. Sabían que el merodeador haría pagar a Lucius por eso. Nadie tocaba a su pelirroja.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

-Capítulo Seis-

"_Hogsmead"_

Eran las doce de la noche y James no se había ido aún de al lado de su pelirroja. Las chicas le habían ofrecido de cuidarla ellas mientras él descansaba pero no había querido. Por último de tanto que discutieron Canuto y Cornamenta de quien se quedaría y de qué sería lo mejor, la enfermera optó por echarlos y nadie pudo quedarse ya.

No puedo creerlo ahora se despertará asustada y no habrá nadie allí.- dijo James para sí mismo.- y todo por mi culpa.- nadie lo escuchó.

Subieron a la torre Gryffindor para descansar, cada cuál se fue a su cuarto luego de despedirse y la sala quedó en absoluto silencio. Cuando James al fin se quedó dormido, luego de haber dado vueltas para un lado y para el otro sobre la cama y de haberle pegado a su almohada unas cuantas veces, Sirius se fue.

Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras, para que nadie lo descubriese y se dirigió a la enfermería, debía acercarse a Lilita para ayudarla, y ese era el mejor momento.

Se paró frente a la puerta y la abrió, pero no entró, se quedó allí afuera y cerrando los ojos como si estuviese pensando en algo, espero unos segundos, parecía como si estuviese sufriendo una procesión interna, de pronto cayó en cuatro patas, sí patas literalmente hablando, eran negras como el color del cielo en esa noche, un pelaje del mismo color fue cubriendo su piel, la boca y la nariz se transformaron en hosico, unas orejas de perro le salieron entonces y por último un rabo que movió con alegría, la transformación había terminado. Ya no era Sirius Black, sino Canuto.

Se paró en dos patas sobre la puerta y la terminó de abrir, entró con pasos suaves para que nadie lo oyera. Se acercó a la cama de Lily y con su pata delantera derecha le tocó el brazo, para conseguir despertarla, pero sin asustarla.

Liliane Evans abrió los ojos y vio a su lado un gran perro negro, ahogó un grito escondiendo su cara bajo las sábanas, entonces escuchó que el perro lloriqueaba y le dio curiosidad, entonces miró por encima de la sábana y vio que el perro era más inofensivo de lo que parecía, le movía la cola y jugueteaba haciendo caritas que a Lily la hicieron reír. Ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que hacía que no se reía.

¿Qué haces aquí perrito?- Lily acarició la cabeza de Canuto y él para sus adentros pensaba: "Me quiere, eso es bueno" "Al fin sonríes Lilita".

Eres un perrito muy lindo, me haces reír y eso que hacía mucho que no me reía.- la pelirroja estaba fascinada y Sirius también.

Eres buenito, me encanta tu hosico… ¡tengo una idea! Así te llamaré "Hosicos"- "Con que Hosicos eh… jaja ¡me gusta ese nombre!" pensaba Sirius mientras jugueteaba con Lily.

Así pasaron toda la noche, hasta que ella volvió a quedarse dormida. Sirius se había prometido acercarse a Lily y lo había logrado. Algún día le diría que aquel perrito al que ella había apodado cariñosamente "Hosicos" y al que le había contado muchas cosas aquella noche era él. Sirius Black.

Al día siguiente Sirius estaba molido, no había dormido nada pero valía la pena. Lilita le había contado muchas cosas que lo hicieron sentirse mal por haber pensado mal de ella en algún momento.

Le había dicho que estaba muy triste, que quería mucho a una persona pero ahora lo había lastimado, pensando que él solo quería burlarse de ella, que la tomaba como una tonta y que jamás la había querido, que él solo buscaba chicas populares que le besaran los pies porque era un creído y muchas cosas más, pero que cuando se había dado cuenta de que eso no era cierto… ya era tarde.

Ahora él la odiaría para siempre y ella sufriría de por vida, por no poder estar al lado de la persona que tanto quería. Se dedicaría al colegio y al baile clásico que era lo único que sí podía hacer.

Le había contado que el cruciatus no era nada para ella a comparación con lo que había soñado todas las noches a partir de la última discusión con su chico. Tenía una horrible pesadilla que rogaba que no se hiciera realidad. Ella era capturada por Voldemort y él iba a rescatarla, pero todo era una trampa, ella en realidad nunca había sido secuestrada, se lo hacían creer al muchacho para que fuese a rescatarla y entonces matarlo. Moría dando la vida por ella, siendo que lo había lastimado bastante. Si eso pasara en verdad no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Todos los relatos de la pelirroja daban vueltas en la cabeza de Sirius, ahora más que nunca debían hacer algo, ni Lily ni James merecían eso. Porque creía él saber a quién se refería Liliane cuando hablaba.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Lily había sido dada de alta, Victoria y Amelia la estaban esperando para ir a clases.

Remus y James intentaban despertar a Canuto:

Levántate Sirius que debemos irnos a clase de transformaciones.- Remus rogaba a su amigo para que se despertase pero parecía que había tomado una poción para el sueño porque no reaccionaba. A James se le ocurrió una idea, hizo un hechizo sobre su boca y acercándose al oído de Canuto dijo:

¡Despierta!.- su voz sonó por todo el castillo, había amplificado el sonido… Sirius se despertó asustado:

¿Qué haces Cornamenta?- las ojeras le llegaban por el piso, tenía cara de zombi por no haber dormido.

Intento despertarte.- le contestó.- Te recuerdo que en quince minutos tenemos clase con Mcgonagall y tu ni te has bañado.- Dicho esto Sirius se levantó de golpe y se fue al baño, es que era obsesivo de la limpieza, y no podía asistir a clases sin bañarse.

Llegaron al aula y allí estaba Liliane sentada con sus amigas, James la miró y Lily lo miró a él, pero al instante ambos bajaron las miradas.

Tomen sus libros y ábranlos en la página ciento cuarenta y tres. Comiencen a leer todo ese texto y luego procederé a explicarles.- Minerva comenzó con la clase y los chicos le hicieron caso.

Nadie hablaba, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviesen desconcentrados. James pensaba en Lily y en el susto que había pasado ayer, Lily pensaba en James y en el perrito de la noche anterior que había desaparecido, Sirius pensaba en las confesiones de Lily, Remus pensaba en lo bonita que lucía Vicky ese día y se preguntaba porque estaba pensando en eso en vez de pensar en transformaciones, Vicky pensaba en que Remus la miraba mucho últimamente y no entendía porque, o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo porque para hacerlo primero debería preguntarse porqué ella estaba acercándose tanto a él, y Amy miraba a todos algo desconcertada, conocía esas caras y sabía que no era en transformaciones en lo que pensaban.

Sonó el timbre y se fueron. Al llegar a la sala común vieron un afiche pegado en el tablero de anuncios que decía que ése sábado podrían visitar Hogsmead si querían.

¡Compraremos chocolate Lils!- exclamó Vicky. Nadie respondió entonces se volteó para ver:

¿Lils?.- Amy negó con la cabeza.

Se ha ido, no nos dimos cuenta antes pero se marchó al salir del aula.- Los tres merodeadores se miraron.

No preguntes.- le dijeron a James. Eso no le gusto para nada, por lo que sin decir nada se fue.

¿A dónde vas?- nadie contestó la pregunta de Sirius que quedó colgando.

Planeemos un acercamiento de Lily y James para el sábado entonces.- Remus sonrió, sabía lo que se proponía Sirius.

Llego el sábado y todo Hogwarts estaba conmocionado, es que las visitas a Hogsmead eran un clásico y todos ansiaban ir.

Amelia y Victoria consiguieron convencer a Lily de que fuera con ellas así es que partieron a eso de las diez de la mañana, pues pensaban visitar varios negocios. Liliane quería comprar un libro nuevo que había salido que hablaba de las runas antiguas y su interpretación con adelantos increíbles. Amy iría a comprarse un par de novelas que le gustaban y también chocolates. Vicky necesitaba un nuevo equipo reparador de escobas pues se le había acabado el pulidor.

James, Remus y Sirius irían también, querían disfrutar del hermoso día que era.

Estuvieron un buen rato dando vueltas por los negocios, ya se habían llenado los brazos de bolsas y la tibieza del sol que golpeaba sus caras ya les estaba provocando sed. Por lo que Amy se frenó en medio del camino y les dijo:

¿Qué tal si vamos a las tres escobas y nos tomamos algo?- Vicky sonrió y Lily suspiró.

Tomare eso como un sí.-dijo contenta Amy.

Quiero tomar un helado de frambuesa…- la frase de Vicky quedó en el aires cuando al entrar en el bar vieron a James coqueteando con Malena, una chica bastante arrogante de Ravenclow. Lily soltó todas sus cosas que cayeron al piso y se alejó corriendo. No podía ver eso.

¡Lily espera!- el grito de Amy fue inútil, pues Liliane no paró y los demás se quejaban de que no podían pasar así que no les quedo otra que sacar las cosas de Lily de en medio del paso y sentarse en la mesa más cercana. De todos modos era preferible dejarla sola.

Sirius se acercó a Amy y sentándose a su lado le preguntó en lo que no llegaba a ser ni un susurro:

¿Lo ha visto?- la morena le respondió:

Y no sabes lo mal que se puso, creo que estaba llorando, soltó sus cosas en el piso y sin más huyó corriendo. Pero no se dónde pudo haber ido. Supongo que a Hogwarts.

¿Qué ha pasado?.- Remus acababa de llegar.

Debo irme Lunático deja que ellas te expliquen y ayúdalas con sus cosas.- dicho esto Canuto se fue.

Lily ha visto a James coqueteando con la idiota de Malena, esa odiosa Ravenclow.- le contestó Victoria a Lupin antes de que se lo preguntase.

Te aseguro que estará bien. Sirius sabrá consolarla puede resultarte increíble lo bueno que es con las chicas.- le contestó Remus guiñándole un ojo a Amy que intento disimular su sonrojo, le avergonzaba saber que Remus había notado su cariño hacia Sirius.

Avanzaba en ligeros pasos por la callejuela. El día estaba soleado y la temperatura era agradable, no se podía imaginar uno que alguien estuviese tan triste con tan radiante cielo.

Ver a James coqueteando con otra chica como antes solía hacerlo con ella fue mucho más doloroso que cualquier tortura de Voldemort. Admitir que lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo, y también que lo había perdido para siempre era una sensación horrible. No resistía tantas cosas juntas, es que últimamente no tenía respiro, todo le salía al revés.

¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre te he admirado Lilita.- Sirius Black acababa de llegar. Liliane no entendía nada ¿Lilita? ¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo único que pudo decir Lily, estaba anonadada.

Vine para decirte muchas cosas que necesitas saber. En primer lugar no voy a permitirte que te tortures de por vida por algo que tú no tienes la culpa. Porque que James no haya sabido demostrarte que te quiere como jamás ha querido a nadie es culpa de él, no tuya. En segundo lugar, vales mucho Evans, siempre te he detestado por la forma en que tratabas a mi hermano hasta que te conocí realmente. Te has estado desarmando de apoco en tus largas y exhaustivas sesiones de baile y sufriendo sola por James. Porque lo quieres y no hace falta que lo admitas delante mío porque lo sé. Ese perro negro que te visitó en la enfermería era yo, soy un animago.- Todas esas noticias juntas cayeron como una bomba en Lily.

¿Que tú qué? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Te burlaste de mi? ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? ¡respóndeme!-la pelirroja rompió en llanto y Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos, pero Lily quería irse, no entendía nada, no quería ni pensar. Comenzó a darle golpes con las manos en el pecho al merodeador para que la suelte pero muy por el contrario el continuó abrazándola, entonces ella se calmó y se quedó junto a él. Sirius le respondió finalmente:

Te lo juro Liliane Evans como que soy un Gryffindor leal que no he querido burlarme, lejos de eso quiero remediar mi comportamiento contigo, porque no he sido justo. Quiero cuidarte porque tú no puedes estar así, y no he contado nada a nadie si es que eso te preocupa, lo que pasa es que no me animaba a presentarme ante ti, pues temía exactamente esto. Pero ahora que me he decidido a decírtelo aquí estoy. Confía en mi Lilita déjame ayudarte. Ya no llores más que no puedo verte así de triste.- Lily se secó las lágrimas y le dijo:

Gracias entonces, pero no intentes hacer que deje de sentirme culpable porque sí es por mi culpa que lo he perdido, sólo que por favor no se lo digas ¿Sí?.

Por supuesto que no se lo diré, pero debes prometerme que si él vuelve a hablarte y a pedirte que salgas con él ¡Por amor a Dios dile que sí pelirroja!- Lily sonrió ante lo que Sirius había dicho, aunque creía imposible que James volviese a pedirle una cita.

Tengo una idea, ven conmigo a dar un paseo hay un lugar de Hogsmead que puede gustarte.- Liliane frunciendo el seño le preguntó:

¿Cuál?- Sirius sonrió.

Espera y lo verás.

Caminaron durante un cuarto de hora hasta llegar a una calle algo alejada del centro.

¿Ves esa puerta que hay allí? Es un teatro antiguo. Es de ingreso libre así que te propongo que entremos y me enseñes a bailar ¿Tú que dices?- Liliane sonrió:

Encantada de la vida.

Así que se pasaron el resto de la tarde bailando porque Sirius resultó ser muy malo con los pies. Enseñarle baile clásico fue la tarea más difícil que Lily puso haber tenido, además de que las caras graciosas que hacía Sirius cuando se ponía en nenito caprichoso hacían que Lily se tentara de la risa y tuvieran que parar. Pero al final resultó ser un muy buen sábado para todos.


	7. Chapter 7

-Capítulo Siete-

"¿Quién sabe que será de mi?"

Estaba todo volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos eso parecía. Habían regresado a Hogwarts y todo estaba bien, Sirius había conseguido hacer reír a Lily, aunque ella no olvidaba el episodio de las Tres Escobas, Victoria entonces se había quedado tomando algo con Remus mientras que Amelia decidió volver antes excusándose con un dolor de cabeza.

Pero nada se sabía de James, no había aparecido y ya era Domingo. Los chicos se fueron a desayunar y por primera vez desde hacía un largo tiempo la pelirroja los acompañó:

Toma los panecillos con chocolate Amy.- Sirius se portaba amable con ella por lo que la morena estaba encantada y cada día se enamoraba más.

Gracias Sirius.- le respondió cortésmente.

¿Quieres decir que han estado bailando ballet?- Remus largó una carcajada, vicky no podía ser más expresiva.

¡No te rías! No tienes idea de los difícil que es hacer todos esos saltitos y pasitos ¡y que se yo!- Sirius dicho esto se cruzó de brazos como un nene enojado y todos rieron. Nadie se percató que James estaba justo detrás.

Lo ha hecho muy bien- dijo Lily.- ¡así que ya dejen de reírse que se ha sido muy bueno conmigo!- exclamó Liliane y eso hizo enfurecer a James que se fue en seguida sin que nadie lo viera.

¿Sirius había estado con Lily? ¡¿Bailando?! James no entendía nada, ¡como su mejor amigo podría estar coqueteando con la chica a la que él tanto quería! No era justo, ¿Sirius era un hipócrita entonces? Siempre había criticado a Lily ¿por qué entonces ahora quería estar con ella? ¿Acaso quería reírse de su pelirroja? Cornamenta sabía que eso no podía ser, Canuto jamás haría eso, pero la bronca no lo dejaba tranquilo y le hacía pensar todas esas horribles cosas de su amigo. Incluso en un momento pensó en retarlo a duelo pero se frenó al instante, no podía tampoco volverse loco. "Pero arreglaremos esto como hombres", pensó.

Sirius estaba feliz por Lilita, sabía que la pelirroja había quedado destruida con todo lo que había pasado últimamente pero, le quedaba la tranquilidad de que al menos ella ya sabía que podía contar con él.

A su vez estaba preocupado por James, era rarísimo que Cornamenta no hubiese regresado. Así que partió a Hogsmead para buscarlo. Pensó que quizás por lo mal que estaba se había emborrachado y se había quedado en la casa de los gritos, no dejaría a su hermano en ese momento, así que disculpándose abandono la mesa.

Fue a la habitación buscó el mapa y la capa para hacerse invisible, en un frasco vertió un poco de poción restauradora por si James padecía de resaca y se partió camino a Hogsmead.

El camino más rápido era el del sauce boxeador así que decidió ir por allí.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró en medio de puro silencio, ¿dónde estaba James entonces? No sabía por qué pero sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

Hasta que al fin apareces traidor.- Se volteó para ver quien le hablaba, aunque ya hubiese reconocido su voz.

¿Qué sucede contigo James?- Ambos merodeadores, ambos casi hermanos, los dos morenos y bellos, parecía que jamás fuesen a hablarse así. Las peleas verbales siempre terminan mal, y cómo había bienvenido James a Sirius no era exactamente un buen augurio.

¡¿Conmigo?! ¿qué sucede contigo Sirius? Me dices que Lily es una tonta mandona y sabelotdo, que me olvide de ella, y cuando estoy intentándolo ¡tú te vas con ella! ¿Qué diablos crees que me pasa? ¡La amo! Tú lo sabes, siempre te lo dije y me dijiste que me olvidara que sólo me haría sufrir ¿y ahora vas a bailar ballet con ella? – Sirius quería morirse, James tenía razón, lo que él había hecho, a pesar de toda la confianza que había entre los dos, se daba a mal entender y James que era tan cabeza dura había malentendido la situación perfectamente. Escuchaba el murmullo constante de James que lo maldecía y lo instaba a pelear, pero él no quería hacerlo, no quería discutir, quería decirle a James lo verdadero de la historia.

¡Respóndeme cobarde! ¿Pretendes acostarte con ella?- Cornamenta estaba sacado entonces y como respuesta a su última pregunta…

¡pum! ¡aprende a escuchar a la gente antes de hablar así!.- Canuto le pegó una trompada que casi le quiebra la mandíbula.

Nunca quise acostarme con ella, Remus me pidió ayuda porque dijo que tú estabas mal, cosa que era cierto y que Lily también lo estaba, quería que hablara contigo para que hiciesen las pases. Pero yo me negué a hacerlo porque dije que Lily era mala y que no te hacía bien a ti. Entonces me respondió que si yo hubiese visto lo que el no diría eso. Empecé a controlarla por medio del mapa, desaparecía durante largos tiempos, no asistía a las comidas y entonces supe que se encontraba en la sala de menesteres. Después del partido, cuando vi que no había asistido, me di cuenta de que esto ya era grave. Fui a la sala y pedí ver el lugar donde estaba ella. Estaba bailando a toda velocidad, se veía que se estaba exigiendo demasiado, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, de repente calló y gritó tu nombre, luego se quedó sin voz.

¿Gritó… gritó mi nombre?- parecía que el moreno estaba realmente arrepentido.

Sí, y yo tenía la culpa, porque tú te alejaste de ella porque yo te dije que lo hicieras ¿lo entiendes? ¡debía hacer algo!- James quiso interrumpirlo.

No James déjame seguir. Ayer ella entró al bar y te vio con una chica, no pudo soportarlo y se fue corriendo, llorando. La seguí la encontré estaba muy mal. E hicimos las pases. Cuando el idiota de Malfoy le hizo el crucio yo la fui a visitar de noche, no como persona sino como... Perro.- James estaba a punto de gritarle, no podía descubrirse su secreto.- Antes de que digas nada, lo necesitaba, no sabes lo contenta que se puso, y me habló y se quedó más tranquila. Cuando la seguí y me fui a hablar con ella le conté la verdad, le dije que ese perro era yo, pero no le dije nuestro secreto. Le dije que tú la querías, y que ella debía recuperarse, la invité a bailar para que se olvidara de lo que había visto en el bar, se rió de lo pésimo que soy bailando, ¡río James! ¿sabes cuanto hacía que Lilita no reía?.

¿Lilita?- James se río.- dame un abrazo y perdóname.- se abrazaron y Sirius suspiró, ¡James si que era cabeza dura!

Debes recuperarla. La invitarás al baile de Halloween y te dejarás de tantas chicas tontas ¿si?.- preguntó Sirius.

Por supuesto Canuto pero vas a tener que ayudarme, es que después de todo lo que hice no me será tan fácil.

Créeme que te será más fácil de lo que sospechas. ¡Este será tu año!- James se rió. Salieron de la casa y volvieron a Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey curó la herida de Cornamenta y le contaron todo a Remus, luego empezaron un plan, comenzaba un nuevo intento de conquistar a la pelirroja.


	8. Chapter 8

- Capítulo Ocho-

"Miradas y cuchicheos, ¿acercamientos?"

Eran mediados de octubre y el tiempo parecía no pasar más. Una gran cantidad de tareas atormentaba a los chicos. Lily, quien ahora había vuelto a su vida normal, salvo algunos ocasionales encierros, charlaba con sus amigas acerca de los estudios. Se encontraban en la sala común que raramente estaba vacía.

Debo realizar un informe acerca de las branquialgas para botánica aún.- Victoria siempre había sido la más floja en los estudios. Amelia era más aplicada aunque le costara un poco y Lily… bueno claro está, era premio anual lo que significaba que era de los mejores promedios.

¿Quieres que te ayude?- le preguntó Remus muy amablemente mientras se sentaba a su lado, pues recién llegaba.

¡Encantada de la vida! – Vicky aceptó y se pusieron a trabajar. Amelia lidiaba con los hechizos patronus, pues aún no le salían y debía practicarlos.

Ya es mi décimo intento y no he conseguido ni una mísera voluta de humo. Reprobaré esta materia.- dijo lamentándose Amy y entonces apareció su salvación.

No, no la reprobarás, vas a seguir intentando, yo te explicaré como hacerlo.- Sirius Black, uno de los mejores en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

¿En serio?- Amy titubeó, de solo pensarlo la ponía algo nerviosa.

Por supuesto y no tienes opción, ven conmigo- dijo tendiéndole la mano el moreno.

¿A dónde iremos?- Amelia estaba temerosa de lo que podía responderle el merodeador.

Ya lo verás.- la tomó de la mano y la sacó por el retrato, automáticamente Remus, Vicky y Lily se miraron cómplicemente.

Creo que esa clase va a terminar en un noviazgo.- anunció Lunático.

Sirius le había tapado los ojos con una mano y la dirigía hacia la sala de menesteres.

Ahora que ya estamos adentro puedes mirar.- le dijo el merodeador a Amelia mientras le destapa los ojos.

No conozco este lugar…- Sirius la interrumpió:

Es la sala de menesteres, adopta el aspecto que quieres que tenga. – Amy sonrió.

¿Me vas a enseñar?- Sirius rió a carcajadas.

Por supuesto.- le contestó.- empecemos. En primer lugar piensa en algún recuerdo feliz que tengas, pero que sea el más feliz de todos, porque es importante que sea fuerte. Luego apunta con la varita hacía donde esté lo que sea de lo que deseas defenderte y di con seguridad: "Especto Patronum" ¿Si?.

Sí. -Respondió Amy.

Creo que debe haber por aquí un bogart para poder utilizarlo.- dijo mientras revisaba las cosas que se encontraban en el lugar. Y halló uno en un cajón de un mueble.

Cuando cuente tres lo suelto. ¿Tienes tu recuerdo?- preguntó Canuto.

Sí.- respondió Amy muy nerviosa.

Recuerda estar tranquila, no dejaré que te haga daño… 1 2 y… 3- Sirius abrió el cajón y de allí adentro salió un dragón. Amy se puso nerviosa e intentó gritar "Especto Patronum" pero no pudo articular palabra, Sirius encerró nuevamente al Bogart.

Tranquila, ya pasó.- dijo Sirius a Amelia mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Intentaremos luego, recupérate ahora.- Amelia asintió con la cabeza. Debía enfrentar a ese bogart y conseguir aprender el hechizo.

Remus terminó dictándole a Vicky su informe, dado que a pesar de la ayuda ella no lograba captar idea alguna. Quizás fuese porque en vez de estar escuchándolo atentamente Vicky estaba mirándole los ojos y pensando en otras cosas que no se semejaban en nada con lo que debía escribir en su informe.

y punto final.- terminó el merodeador su dictado con una sonrisa.

Gracias gracias gracias y mil gracias Remus Lupin ¿qué hubiese hecho yo sin ti?- le agradeció Victoria haciéndole caritas de niña buena.

Mm… ¿pedírselo a Lily?- Liliane se rió y Remus también, el resultado fue una inesperada guerra de almohadones iniciada por Vicky.

¡¿Que qué?! ¡las van a pagar ustedes dos!- dijo tirándole un almohadón a cada uno, y ellos respondieron devolviéndoselo, y así sucesivamente, pero a la guerra se sumaron pronto más almohadones y la cosa era ¡terrible! Estaban todos desaliñados y sin aliento, Lily luchaba como fiera, Remus hacía hechizos Wingardium Leviosa para que los almohadones cayeran justo encima de Vicky mientras que ésta tiraba almohadones para todos lados, ya que algunas plumas se habían salido y no la dejaban ver. James escuchó el alboroto y decidió bajar, pues no entendía nada. Estaba ya casi al pie de la escalera cuando, Victoria le arrojó a Lily un almohadonazo que la dejó tambaleándose y casi cae para atrás, vale aclarar que ella se encontraba al pie de la escalera de espaldas a la misma. Cornamenta ni lerdo ni perezoso la abrazó por la cintura, evitando de ese modo su caída. Ella miró hacía atrás para ver quien la había salvado, no podía creerlo:

James…- alcanzó a decir una sorprendida Lily, pero se arrepintió al instante, su voz había desaparecido.

¿Estás bien?- Liliane no podía responder por lo que optó por lo más rápido, huir.

¿Lily?- James no entendía nada, la pelirroja se había soltado y ahora corría muy rápidamente atravesando el cuadro por el que justo ingresaban Sirius y Amy quienes al venir distraídos no alcanzaron a detenerla. Cornamenta pegó una patada al almohadón que había causado la caída de Liliane y subió las escaleras tan rápido como puso. No quería hablar.

¿Qué pasó aquí?- Sirius temía lo peor.

Pues… Bueno es que todo empezó cuando Yo le agradecí a Remus por ayudarme con mi informe y él me respondió una tontería y Lily se rió, pues yo, bueno inicié una guerra de almohadones y fue un todo contra todos. Lils quedó de espaldas a las escaleras y yo le arrojé un almohadón que casi más la hace caer, pero entonces y para sorpresa de todos apareció James y la abrazó evitando que cayera. Cuando Lily se dio vuelta para ver quien era la persona que la había salvado vio que era James y pronunció su nombre, luego de que James le preguntó si se encontraba bien salió corriendo.- Culminó Victoria esperando respuesta de sus amigos.

El hechizo- dijeron Amy y Sirius al unísono.

¿Qué otra cosa sino?- preguntó Remus afirmando lo dicho por el merodeador y Amelia.

Voy a ver como se encuentra Lily, James no querrá hablar ahora. Pero por las dudas tú quedate aquí ¿si Lunático?- Sirius miró a su amigo a los ojos.

Por supuesto, cuídala por favor.- pidió Remus mientras Sirius se iba.

No te preocupes, creo que puedo con eso.- le contestó Canuto.

James daba vueltas por la habitación es que no entendía nada. De repente pronuncia su nombre y sale corriendo, ¿qué le pasaba a la pelirroja? ¿y qué era ese hechizo del que habían hablado sus amigos? ¿Acaso había algo que él desconocía acerca de su pelirroja? Sirius tenía razón no quería hablar en ese momento. Esa vergonzante escena le volvía una y otra vez a la cabeza, se había convertido en una constante, como el ritmo de su respiración o los latidos del corazón que se encontraba más acelerado que nunca. La quería demasiado y le dolía saber que ella no le correspondía ¿tan feo era él para ella? ¿Por qué nunca iba a quererlo? ¿Es que acaso las niñas muggles no quieren a los chicos magos? ¿Qué le habrían dicho sobre él que hacía que lo odiara tanto? Esto era irremediable, la había perdido. Para siempre.


	9. Chapter 9

Vuelvo con el capítulo Nueve!!!! sigue la historia jaja si si espero que la disfruten mucho!!

**QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS REVIEWS!!! GRACIAS TOTAALES! ** en serio me alegran mucho sus mensajes espero que sigan comentándome que les parece! porque para mi es de mucha importancia lo que ustedes piensan )

Besitos y disfruten de este cap! )

* * *

-Capítulo Nueve-

"El hechizo"

Corría tan rápido como le era posible¿qué había hecho? Sus amigas la matarían después de eso ¿y qué pasaría con James? Seguramente creería que ella era una tonta infantil por salir corriendo de esa manera sin si quiera agradecerle por su ayuda. Ya no había posibilidades de que James volviese a fijarse en ella.

Llego hasta el armario de las escobas, abrió la puerta entró rápidamente y la cerró antes de que pudiesen verla.

Sirius había visto a la pelirroja entrar allí por el mapa. Así que tratando de calmarse y pensar bien en que haría caminó en suaves pasos hasta llegar al lugar. Tomó la puerta y la abrió, vio entonces a una Lily completamente desconsolada llorando a moco suelto:

Lilita ¿qué te estás haciendo? Deja de lastimarte de una vez.- ella estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero Canuto adivinó su intención así pues entró y se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta rápidamente para que no pueda escapar.

Veo que no quieres hablar¿o será que acaso no puedes? De igual manera vas a escucharme Lilita. No puedes hacerte tanto daño, es increíble que cada encuentro de ustedes termine de este modo, Tú llorando y él muy triste.- dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas, ella lo observaba atentamente.

Quiero que te tranquilices y me cuentes luego que fue lo que pasó. Aunque creo ya saber la respuesta. Ahora ven aquí, no te dejaré sola tendrás que abrazarte a mi, no te queda opción.

Liliane se abrazó a Sirius y lloró sobre su pecho, estaba muy triste, y sabía que pasada una hora debería explicarle al merodeador lo sucedido.

Remus subió a la habitación, James daba vueltas en ella inquietamente, a penas Lupin cerró la puerta Cornamenta le preguntó:

¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? De repente dice mi nombre y sale corriendo, no me da siquiera una excusa, no entiendo nada, confía en Canuto pero no en mi y ¡tú estás aquí parado y no me dices nada!

Tranquilízate James ¿cómo quieres que te diga algo si no me has dejado hablar desde que llegué? Confía en Sirius porque él se ganó su confianza, y además porque él no quiere tener una cita con ella por lo que no debe preocuparse por las segundas intenciones. Y no se porque reaccionó de ese modo. Pero te aconsejaría que cuando puedas hables con ella, necesitan aclarar muchas cosas – le contestó Remus.

¿y cómo voy a hacer si no quiere hablarme?- James estaba desesperado.

Sólo ve y dile que necesitas hablarle.-

¿y qué si sale corriendo?- su cara lo decía todo, el merodeador estaba aterrado.

No va a pasar eso, te lo aseguro, para evitarlo estamos las chicas Sirius y yo.- le dijo Lunático.

Creo que voy a caminar un rato por el lago necesito pensar.- dicho esto cornamenta abandonó la habitación y perdido en sus pensamientos se dirigió al lago. Quizás el calamar gigante sí tenía respuesta para la repentina huída de su pelirroja.

Remus bajó entonces a la sala, necesitaba hablar con Victoria y Amelia.

James está demasiado aturdido, no entiende nada y no para de hacer preguntas, se ha ido a caminar un rato, pues estaba algo cansado y necesitaba estar solo.- Dijo Remus entre resignado y triste, no quería ver así a sus amigos.

Tranquilízate Remus, todo se mejorará. Es obvio que Lily ya reconoció que se muere por James, ese es un muy buen paso y James está preocupado por ella lo que significa que no ha dejado de quererla, dale tiempo al tiempo y ya verás.- Le contestó Vicky a Lunático para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Además lo dicen las cartas van a casarse- continuó Amy, es que a ella le fascinaba la adivinación y era muy buena en esa materia, aunque los demás no creyeran en esas cosas, Amelia se había sacado un Extraordinario en su TIMO de Adivinación en su quinto año.

No lo se… pero supongo que si Sirius consiguió alcanzarla logrará convencer a Lily de que se quite ese hechizo.- contestó el merodeador.

Confío en Sirius, es muy bueno con las chicas ¿no?- preguntó sonriéndose Amy.

¿Qué paso¡cuéntame ya!- le ordenó su amiga.

Nada…- se apuró a contestar Amelia pero luego guiñándoles un ojo, cosa rara en ella que era tan tímida, terminó la frase diciendo: aún.- y muy pícara salió corriendo para darse un baño.

¿Jugamos ajedrez?- le ofreció Vicky a Remus. A ella no le gustaba mucho ese juego pero sabía que al merodeador si, y para que le mejorara un poco el humor le hizo ese ofrecimiento.

No, mejor vayamos a volar un rato, necesito descargar nervios- respondió él.

¡Voy por mi escoba!- dijo Vicky y salió corriendo, es que le encantaba volar. Remus sonrió, eso les haría bien a los dos.

Bajaron las escalinatas y se fueron al campo de quiditch. Hacía frío afuera, pero aún había sol. Volaron toda la tarde riéndose como locos. Estaban felices, por fin juntos, solos y disfrutando de la tarde más divertida que habían tenido en un largo tiempo.

Desde el lago James los observaba con melancolía. Le gustaba y le hacía feliz ver a su amigo tan contento y enamorado disfrutando con Vicky que era tan buena y él sabia que lo quería, pero le daba tristeza ver esa escena, porque sabía que nunca podría hacer eso con su pelirroja.

Lily… Lily ¿qué te pasa?- dijo al aire como esperando una respuesta del más allá.

Creo que se ha enamorado de ti y teme haberte perdido.- No era el más allá, era Amelia, una de las mejores amigas de Lily y el amor de Sirius.

¿Qué… qué dices?- James estaba desconcertado.

Lo que escuchaste. Ten paciencia. Es que muchas veces las chicas somos algo complicadas- comenzó a explicarle la morena.- se nos hace difícil creer que un chico listo, lindo y popular como tú pueda querernos, más si es un mujeriego- le aclaró mirándolo como con reproches- Creo que todas esas cosas que te hacía Lily era porque sentía que la tomabas como a una tonta más del montón y eso la hería, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez sí le decías la verdad, pero con sus últimas peleas se ha dado cuenta de que jamás le mentiste cuando le decías que la querías y ahora se tortura pensando en que te ha perdido para siempre.- ¿ahora entiendes algo?- le preguntó Amy al merodeador.

No. ¿Por qué no puedo quererla? Si es hermosa, buena, inteligente y divertida. Es la chica perfecta, la quiero desde el primer día en que la vi¿por qué no confía en mi y si lo hace en Sirius?- preguntó Cornamenta a Amy.

Porque sabe que Sirius no la ve como una chica con la que tener un noviazgo u algo parecido, sino que la ve como una hermanita a la que ayudar. Y tú quieres casarte con ella¿Lo ves? No es lo mismo- le contestó.

Tienes razón en eso… ¿pero qué debo hacer para que me crea?- Amy lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba desesperado, necesitaba ayuda de urgencia.

Pues… comienza por bajar un poco tu perfil para hablar con ella, no vayas en galán, más bien compórtate como lo estás haciendo conmigo, no la apures, simplemente se un buen chico como lo eres, ábrete. No necesitas ese personaje de "todo esta bien" con ella. Se claro ¿entendido?- le preguntó Amelia.

Entendido.- contestó James.

Una hora más tarde Liliane sintió como la voz le regresaba a su garganta, ya no quedaban más excusas, debería contarle a Sirius que había pasado.

Creo que ya es hora de contarte…- comenzó Liliane.

Entonces me quedo calladito aquí para que puedas contarme tranquila.

Todo empezó la noche última que discutí con él. Realmente me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, pues él nunca se callaba y esta vez no me siguió la discusión, lo lastime y jamás había pensado que hubiese podido hacerle eso. Se ve siempre tan fuerte y altivo que parecía que jamás nadie podría hacerle daño. Me sentí muy mal, me di cuenta que quizás no mentía cuando decía que me quería. Me ahogué en lágrimas, no encuentro consuelo aún, decidí entonces dedicarme a estudiar y bailar, lo dejaría en paz, y trataría de olvidarme de su existencia. Para cumplirlo decidí hechizarme, cada vez que dijera su nombre, me quedaría sin voz durante una hora. Así lo hice. Eso fue lo pasó recién, es que… me abrazó para que no cayera y… lo vi triste y no pude evitar nombrarlo… me siento pésimo, ahora va a creer que soy una tonta infantil e histérica que sale corriendo por nada, y no me va a querer nunca más ¡lo perdí Sirius!- un nuevo torrente de lágrimas llegó, Liliane se había quebrado, estaba demasiado triste y no sabía que hacer. Sirius la abrazó fuerte para que supiera que podía contar con él.

No creo que James pueda odiarte u olvidarte, eres la persona que más quiere en el mundo y eso no va a cambiar por nada. Tampoco olvida que él no se comportó contigo como debería haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo podrías saber tú que él no te tomaba como a una más del montón si te decía lo mismo que a ellas para citarte? Más que él no dejaba de salir con otras chicas y tú no podías estar segura de que no mentía. Se sienten los dos exactamente igual. Tranquilízate que no lo has perdido. Pero debes hacer algo ahora mismo.- le ordenó el merodeador.

¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Deshacer ese hechizo.- Sirius la miró fijamente, Liliane tomó su varita y pronunció el contra hechizo.

¡Sabía que ese encantamiento era invento tuyo, de no ser así ya te lo hubiésemos quitado!- exclamó Canuto.

Por eso mismo lo creé- contestó Lily.

Prométeme que no te harás más daño Lilita- le exigió Sirius.

Te lo prometo.- Lily sonrió, hablar con Sirius le había dado esperanzas.

Así me gusta, ahora piensa en como te acercarás a James.- dijo Canuto.

¿Qué yo qué?- dijo Lily abriendo sus faroles color verdes bien grande de la sorpresa.

Lo que escuchaste¿no pensarás quedarte con los brazos cruzados o si?- Sirius no le dejó opción, así que fueron a la pajarera para hablar más cómodos porque el armario de las escobas era muy pequeño y hacía que ha Sirius le dieran calambres.

Dame una idea es que soy muy tímida… no se que pueda hacer…- dijo Lily.

Déjame pensarlo…- Canuto sonrió, ese año se formaría más de una pareja.

* * *

_**DEJEN REVIEW DÁNDOLE AL GO! **_

_**Annie! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews!! estoy re feliz ajeje tengo 16 reviews!! mil gracias a ustedes )

Vengo a dejarles el capítulo diez, yo siempre subo cap los sábados a la tarde temprano, pero el problema es que no se si voy a tener compu mañana porque la tienen que arreglar porque entraron virus )

Espero que les guste como sigue la historia ajeje ) a mi me encantan mis muchachitos ajejejeje p

saludos y que disfruteen )

Annie!

* * *

- Capítulo Diez –

"_y todo empieza a resolverse…"_

Liliane habló con sus amigas y les contó lo del hechizo. Amelia y Victoria se pusieron felices porque todo había salido bien y al fin Lily se había quitado el encantamiento.

- ¿Creen qué existan esperanzas aún?- preguntó Liliane algo temerosa.

- Es obvio que sí Lily, James muere por ti y lo seguirá haciendo el resto de su vida aunque te niegues a creerlo.- afirmo Vicky.

- ¿Aún te niegas?- preguntó Remus que recién llegaba, estaba bajando las escaleras.

- No es eso, es que… después de todo lo que paso no estoy segura de que James me quiera, aunque sí se que me quiso y yo lo lastime.

- Pues te quiere, lo sé.- aseguró Lunático. – Y ahora debo irme muchachas, hay reunión.- las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Reunión?- repitió Victoria levantando una ceja en señal de "¿a qué te refieres con eso?".

- Sí, de merodeadores.- contestó él y partió.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y James, Sirius y Remus se encontraron en el bosque prohibido, en un claro que había por allí.

- ¿Y qué hay de Peter?- preguntó Sirius.

- No se, no ha aparecido.- contestó Lunático.

- Empecemos mejor ¿Sí¡Es que estoy desesperado! Me urge que hablemos, no puedo esperar más.- les rogó James.

- Tranquilízate Cornamenta. En primer lugar creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es evitar que se sienta culpable.- comenzó Sirius.

- Sí, sigue creyendo que no te merece por haberte lastimado. Se siente como una basura.- continuó Remus.

- ¡Pero no es así! Yo fui un tonto por no haber hablado como debía, no fue su culpa y tampoco mía, digamos que… bueno que sólo sucedió así porque lo decían los astros.

- ¿Los astros¿Desde cuándo crees en los astros tú? Igual tienes razón no fue su culpa ni la tuya, sólo quita de en medio a los astros.- pidió Canuto.

- Eso no es lo importante. Debes dejar de salir con chicas, o pensará que ya te has olvidado de ella y conseguiste remplazante.- dijo Remus muy seriamente.

- Ok haré eso también.- aseguró James.

- Cornamenta asegúrate de ser cordial e ir despacio, es muy sensible y tierna, es muy niña, en conclusión te sobrepasas con ella y te las arreglas conmigo ¿ok?- le preguntó y casi ordeno Canuto.

- De acuerdo, pero creo que no hacía falta que lo dijeras, sabes que la quiero mucho y jamás me sobrepasaría con ella, tengo en claro que no es como las demás.- le contestó James.

- Cualquier cosa pregúntanos a nosotros, y no te desanimes si no entra en confianza enseguida, está preocupada, le teme a tu reacción y cree que no te merece. Va a costarte convencerla de que no es mala persona y de que todo está bien.- aclaro Remus.

- y Por favor no la abraces demasiado fuerte si llora, está algo débil todavía.- pidió Canuto.

- ¿Por qué está débil?- preguntó James.

- Pues… bueno es que cuando empezó todo esto… ¿tú te acuerdas que ella desaparecía?- le preguntó Remus.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- le respondió James.

- Bueno, se encerraba horas enteras a bailar ballet en la sala multipropósitos hasta caerse, literalmente hablando. Pues cuando yo la descubrí estaba bailando a un ritmo muy veloz y de repente cayó al suelo por la fatiga de su cuerpo. Y tomándose el tobillo gritó tu nombre y rompió en llanto.- le contó Sirius omitiendo el dato del hechizo, no quería decírselo a él.

- Pobrecita- fue lo único que pudo decir James.

- Exacto, pobrecita. Por eso mejor cuídala y déjate de tonterías.- le ordenó Lunático.

- De acuerdo… pero mejor vámonos ya, es que se está haciendo de noche y pronto tendré que hacer la ronda de vigilancia.- Dijo Cornamenta y comenzó a caminar rumbo al Colegio. Sus dos amigos lo siguieron.

Pero por el camino…

- ¡Expeliarmus!- gritaron varias voces a sus espaladas. Por suerte los chicos eran rápidos en suelo así que con un hechizo protego lograron impedir que sus varitas salieran de sus manos. Los merodeadores se dieron vueltas, y no se sorprendieron al ver quiénes eran: Lucius Malfoy a la cabecera y Snape y Bellactrix por detrás.

- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy¿Necesitas de una chica para atacarnos?- le preguntó en un tono irónico Sirius.

- ¡Cru…!- intentó pronunciar Snape, pero Lunático ya había actuado haciendo que se le doblase la lengua, pues a Severus no le salían los hechizos sin pronunciarlos.

- ¡Maldito licántropo cobarde!- gritó Lucius. James se enfureció:

- ¡Petrificus totalus!- pronunció James y de un solo tiro quedaron los tres Slyterin petrificados. Sirius les quitó sus varitas y envió un patronus a Dumbledor quien enseguida acudió a su llamado, ya que estaba llegando al colegio luego de su habitual visita a las Tres Escobas.

- Tranquilízate James, él es un idiota y cobarde, no me afecta lo que me diga.- Mientras intentaba apaciguar las aguas Remus, alejaba a James de los "Sangre Limpia" para evitar que cometiera una masacre.

- ¡Las tiene que pagar¡Primero Lily ahora tú!- gritaba James.

- Despreocúpate James, esto le valdrá la expulsión del colegio.- Albus Dumbledor alzó su voz ante los presentes anunciando la ya sabida sentencia.

- Minerva, que bueno que llegas. Llévate a estos alumnos a su sala, que yo me encargo de mis merodeadores.- ordenó Dumbledor.

- Cualquier cosa mándeme otro Patronus Albus.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall y se llevó a los tres Slyterin elevándolos.

- Ahora bien… creo que nos debemos una charla.- Dijo el Director y se fue seguido por Canuto Lunático y Cornamenta a la casa de Hagrid quién luego prepararía té para todos.

Albus estaba serio, pensante e incluso hasta daba miedo. Un incomodo silencio dio paso a las palabras de James Potter:

- Fue en defensa propia intentaron atacarnos.- Dumbledor lo miró y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos sonrió.

- Recuerda que aquí estoy gracias a que el señor Black me envió un patronus urgente. Sé que fue lo que pasó, no debes preocuparte por eso, no voy a retarlos.- le dijo. Entonces habló Sirius.

- ¿Por qué está tan serio entonces?- y le siguió Remus.

- ¿Qué es lo que quería decirnos?- Hagrid casi rompe una taza pero puso evitar el accidente aunque no logró disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué Albus Dumbledor estaba tan furioso y Hagrid tan nervioso y asustado? No podían dejar de recordar la expresión de horror que puso Minerva Mcgongall al tener que llevarse a los alumnos de Slyterin.

- Sé que no entienden nada ahora. Por eso los cité aquí. Tom Marvolo Ryddle fue un niño mitad mago mitad muggle criado en un orfanato. Ahora, con el correr de los años, se ha convertido en un mago muy oscuro apodado Voldemort, con seguidores muy fieles que pretenden exterminar a los impuros de sangre y controlar a través del terror y el sometimiento al mundo mágico. Tom, ex alumno de este colegio, se está haciendo demasiado fuerte y poderoso y es una amenaza muy importante para vuestras vidas. Es un apasionado de las artes oscuras. Siempre lo fue, desde niño le encantaba causar dolor y asustar a los demás.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellactrix Black y Severus Snape se han aliado al que ellos llaman "Señor de las Tinieblas" y lo sé por la marca que llevan en su brazo izquierdo. Quiero que se cuiden, nada de locuras, esto ya no es un juego o una pelea entre chicos, sino una guerra comandada por magos oscuros. Sé que tienen los conocimientos, la inteligencia, la madures y la habilidad necesarias para enfrentar esta situación. ¿Tengo sus palabras?- Los tres Merodeadores ni se miraron pero al unísono le respondieron:

- Palabra Merodeadora.- lo habían jurado.

A la mañana siguiente el colegio se encontraba absolutamente alborotado. Malfoy, Snape Y Bellactrix se habían fugado del ministerio donde intentaban decidir que harían con ellos. Los padres comenzaron a retirar a sus hijos del colegio, estaba todo el mundo aterrado. Lily Amy y Vicky corrieron a ver a Remus, Sirius y James, estaban muy asustadas, querían hablar con ellos.

- ¡Chicos¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó una desesperada Victoria a la vez que se abalanzaba a los brazos de Remus.

- Por supuesto que sí Vicky y Remus no tiene nada para que lo andes abrazando.- contesto Sirius bien pícaro por lo que recibió un golpe de la morena.

- Esto me asusta demasiado- dijo Amelia y Canuto la abrazó entonces diciéndole:

- No tienes de que preocuparte, sólo asegúrate de entrenarte bien y de no andar sola por ahí ¿ok?- Amelia asintió con la cabeza y Lily expresó algo insegura:

- A mí me salen bien los hechizos de defensas pero tengo miedo y no quiero que eso me paralice, creo que será bueno practicar.- James la miró un instante y le dijo:

- Practiquemos entonces. Nos va a venir bien a todos¿qué dicen¿Nos reunimos y practicamos? nosotros podríamos ayudarlas a ustedes y ¿tú Lily podrías ayudarme con el hechizo convocador y esas cosa? No estuve muy concentrado en las clases y dudo que me salgas, quiero saberlos porque creo que podrían ser de utilidad.- Liliane se puso roja.

- Me parece bien yo no tengo problema en ayudarte.- Sirius salvó la situación de incomodidad finalizando con la idea.

- ¿A las seis en la sala multiprósitos les parece bien?- Todos asintieron así que ya estando todo programado se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

ajeje no les adelanto naadaa )

jajaja

nos leemos en el próximo capítulo D

dejen más reviews ) porfa con el go! de ahí aabajo ajeje

Annie!


	11. Chapter 11

Cap new jaja disfrutenlo (L)

dejen reviews si?? mil gracias por los mensajes que me dejaron todos muy bonitos y que sirven para darme ganas y alentarme a seguir )

Besos!

Annie!

* * *

- Capítulo Once-

"_Que comience la guerra, estamos preparados"_

Llegaron puntuales los seis al pasillo de la sala multipropósitos. El que pediría el lugar sería Remus Lupin, todo había sido acordado. Se reunirían todas las tardes a las seis, para practicar de todo tipo de hechizos que le fuesen útiles a la hora de defenderse y, nadie diría nada. Lo habían jurado, pero creyeron conveniente decirles acerca de su idea a Alice, una chica que compartía el cuarto con las chicas, ella era muy buena amiga, y también se sentía insegura, por lo que le agradó muchísimo la idea. Por otra parte los chicos también le dijeron al novio de ella, Frank Longbottom, él compartía el cuarto con los chicos y eran muy buenos amigos; además era muy buen alumno por lo que podrían ayudarse mutuamente. Frank aceptó sin dudarlo y más al saber que su novia también estaría en aquellas reuniones. El secreto estaba, muy bien guardado.

- Necesitamos un lugar donde podamos aprender a defendernos de la magia oscura.- pronunció Remus y enseguida apareció n el lugar una puerta.

- Entremos- pidió Sirius mientras giraba el picaporte.

- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw ¡es increíble!- exclamó Alice.

- Nos será de mucha utilidad esta sala.- dijo convencido Frank.

- ¿Qué les parece si empezamos entonces?- preguntó James.

- Sí¡empecemos que el tiempo vuela!- respondió Victoria muy entusiasmada.

- ¿Por qué no empezamos por lo más simple?- sugirió Lunático.

- ¿Qué les parece un expeliarmus entonces?- preguntó Amelia. Se miraron entre todos y asintieron.

- Pero esperen…- pidió Liliane y enrojeció un poco al ver que todos la miraban extrañados.-Pues… ¿no sería conveniente nombrar a un tutor? Digo para que sea más ordenado todo… se me ocurrió que quizás podríamos nombrar a alguien que guíe la practica, aunque luego podamos ayudarnos unos a otros, pues sería más organizado ¿no?- propuso la pelirroja.

- A mi me parece perfecto- opinó Alice. La verdad es que a todos les pareció buena idea.

- Yo creo que deberías ser tú.- dijo tímidamente Liliane señalando a James y bajó enseguida la mirada, todavía no estaba lista para enfrentar los ojos del moreno.

- ¿Yo?- James estaba sorprendido.

- Sí Cornamenta yo coincido con Lilita sé tú el que nos dirija.- dijo Sirius apoyado por los demás.

- Esta bien. Empecemos entonces con el expeliarmus, agrúpense en parejas y comiencen con el hechizo, ubíquense a una distancia considerable para evitar accidentes ¿si¿Ya están todo agrupados?- Sirius estaba con Amelia, Victoria, como era sabido estaba con Remus, Frank por supuesto con Alice y…

- Lily ponte conmigo, así estamos completos.- la pelirroja obedeció a James y entonces él continuó:

- ¡A la cuenta de tres! 1… 2… ¡3!- casi al unísono se escuchó el grito de los ocho chicos: "¡Expeliarmus!". Remus sorprendido fue a buscar su varita que voló por el aire ante el hechizo de Alice, que se había desviado. Amy estaba tentada de la risa, pues Sirius se había distraído y ella había conseguido quitarle su varita. Frank le había quitado de las manos a Alice su varita, motivo por el cual se había desviado el hechizo de la chica. En cambio… Lily había logrado salvarse del hechizo del merodeador y James del de la pelirroja.

Así continuaron durante toda la hora, y estaban contentos de ver que podían lograrlo. Prometieron que la clase siguiente practicarían el desmaius.

Todo estaba mejor, Los Merodeadores se llevaban de maravillas con las chicas y al estar tan ocupados pensando en sus reuniones habían cesado las bromas. El próximo sábado jugarían el partido contra Ravenclow, por lo tanto su tiempo se dividía entre los entrenamientos, las reuniones y los estudios. Aunque pronto habría en sus mentes algo más…

Durante la clase de Encantamientos el profesor Flitwich interrumpió las prácticas de un nuevo hechizo que estaban aprendiendo para decirles:

- Queridos alumnos, como ya sabemos dentro de dos semanas será Halloween, y es mi placer deciros que… ¡habrá baile en Hogwarts!- una multitud aplaudió, James en seguida pensó en Lily, esa sería la oportunidad que tendrían de estar juntos.

- Busquen parejas y prepárense para pasarla bien y divertirse, pero no se olviden de practicar el hechizo para encender luces porque van a necesitarlo algún día- Dijo el profesor y una vez que acabo abrió las puertas del aula para que saliera el batallón de alumnos a comer.

- ¿Van hoy no?- preguntó Remus a as chicas mientras se sentaba al lado de Vicky.

- Por supuesto. Estamos encantadas con todo esto.- contestó Victoria mientras le sonreía.

-¿Creen que lo hago bien?- preguntó Cornamenta.- digo pues, porque por ahí quieren cambiar y por compromiso no me dicen nada…- les consultó.

- Creo que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú James.- le contestó Amelia y Sirius que recién llegaba, luego de besarla en la mejilla, por lo que puso coloradísima dijo:

- Amy tiene razón James, y en eso estamos todos de acuerdo.- James sonrió.

- ¡Buenísimo entonces! Es que ya he estado planeando todo para esta clase ¡y va a ser espectacular!- Entonces Liliane lo interrumpió diciendo:- Pero creo que vamos a tener que cambiar de parejas- todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Es que Sirius está desconcentrando demasiado a Amy.- finalizó sonriendo la pelirroja. Recibiendo por supuesto una patada en los tobillos cortesía de Amelia que se sentaba en frente de ella.

Llegaron a las seis a la sala. Luego de allí se irían al entrenamiento de quiditch.

- Chicos he estado pensando y Vamos a cambiar de parejas para esta actividad. Provocar el desmayo es feísimo. Frank no creo que te guste hacer desmayar a Alice y eso va a hacer que te salga mal. Lily se pondrá con Alice, Amy con Vicky, Remus con Frank y yo con Sirius. Pongo hombres y mujeres por separado, porque los hombres somos más brutos y no queremos lastimarlas. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó James.

- De acuerdo.- respondieron todos al unísono.

- Bueno… todos conocen el hechizo desmaius, acuérdense de pronunciar bien y de hacerlo con seguridad, que nadie va a salir lastimado. He hecho aparecer colchonetas para que nadie se lastime así que párense delante de una y cuando la indique, comiencen. – dicho esto todos se acomodaron en lugares diferentes. Primero lo practicaron sin varitas y luego…

- Cuando diga tres, lanzan el hechizo. Uno… dos… ¡tres!- Alice, Frank, Amy, y Sirius cayeron desmayados. Lo habían hecho bien.

- ¡Bien¡Muy Bien!- gritaba James mientras revertían los hechizos y los desmayados despertaban.- ¡Excelentes todos!- continuaba. Cambiaron y ahora deberían probar los otros. Habían acordado que no intentarían defenderse para ver si eran capaces de lograr el hechizo. Luego harían una clase de duelo, con los hechizos practicados.

- A la cuenta de tres, Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!- Exclamó James y entonces se escucharon otras cuatro voces pronunciando el hechizo. Todos cayeron excepto Victoria, Amy se quedó muda, desilusionada consigo misma. No entendía porque era que no le había salido, instantáneamente todos la observaron. Sirius revertió el hechizo y fue a hablar con ella, apartándola del resto.

- Amy... ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en voz baja el moreno.

- No... No... No me sale.- respondió ella a punto de las lágrimas.

- Tranquilízate. No pasa nada, lo intentaremos otra vez. El hecho de que Victoria sea tu amiga no ayuda en nada, no lo pronunciaste segura, por eso fallaste. Te escuché.- la consolaba Sirius.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Amelia algo descreída.

- Claro que sí.- le contestó el merodeador.- ¿Recuerdas cuando practicábamos juntos el patronus? Lo intentarás ahora como aquel día ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó Canuto.

- De acuerdo.- dijo recuperando la seguridad Amy. Volvieron con el resto y entonces James se adelantó y le dijo:

- Me desmayarás a mí.- Amy lo miró incrédula.

- ¿A tí?- le preguntó. Cornamenta se le acercó al oído y en voz baja le contestó:

- Te será más fácil conmigo si recuerdas esos días en que yo molestaba a Lily y ella se ponía mal.- Amy sonrió. James tomó distancia y Amy preparó la varita y con seguridad, casi como nunca se la había visto, rodeada de todos pronunció el hechizo.

- ¡Desmaius!- James se desplomó. Lo había logrado. Sirius la levantó en brazos mientras la felicitaba y los demás aplaudían orgullosos de Amelia, mientras que Remus revertía el hechizo y Cornamenta se unía a los festejos.- Quince minutos después abandonaron la sala, y Sirius, James y Victoria se fueron al entrenamiento.

El equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor estaba a pleno, dentro de dos semanas sería el encuentro con los Ravenclow. El entrenamiento fue divertido. Todos estaban pasando por su mejor momento al parecer. Sirius bateaba mejor que nunca y James en tan solo unos quince minutos atrapaba la snitch, Vicky había metido diez tantos y lo mejor de todo es que, no estaban fatigados.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraron en el Gran Salón para desayunar. Todos sonreían, incluso Lily. Aunque se la veía exhausta. Sirius se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

- ¿Nuevas sesiones de Baile Lilita?- Liliane lo miró a los ojos.

- Sabes que me es necesario. Estoy feliz de ver que todo esta mejor. Pero aún estamos distanciados y eso me lastima. Sigo sintiéndome como una basura.- le contestó la pelirroja.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás. No quiero verte mal ¿hecho?- le ordenó Sirius.- Liliane lo miró y le respondió.

- Hecho.

James hablaba con Remus de su próxima reunión en voz baja para no ser oídos. Alice y Frank se saludaban muy cariñosamente porque él debía irse a una clase. Victoria y Amy hablaban entretenidas de lo contentas que estaban, y también de Remus y Sirius, pues ya lo habían asumido, estaban locas por ellos.

El día pasó tranquilo, aunque cada vez los profesores les daban mayor cantidad de tareas para hacer. Pero toda su atención se basaba en sus reuniones y en lo que vendría después del colegio, era extraño mirar atrás, pues habían madurado muchísimo desde que su séptimo año había dado comienzo. Muchas cosas pasaron desde entonces, peleas, enfrentamientos y enojos. Pero también se habían fortalecidos los lazos de amistad. Pero no había tiempo para melancolías, había que avanzar y mirar atrás solo para aprender de los errores.

Las seis de la tarde y una vez más los chicos se encontraron en la sala multipropósitos. Sirius abrió la puerta y detrás de él entró el resto.

Sin más preámbulos James comenzó con la práctica del día:

Creo que hoy deberemos practicar algo más difícil. Pues decidí obviar el petrificus totalus, por ejemplo, porque he visto que les sale en las clases escolares. Será mejor no perder tiempo. Se dice que Voldemort ha atacado ya a siete familias de magos. Es importante que practiquemos el Patronus. ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Que no podrías haber elegido mejor.- expresó Victoria y Remus asintió con la cabeza.

Sí a mi me parece lo mismo porque es el que más me cuesta.- dijo Amelia.

Es el más importante, sin lugar a duda.- afirmo Sirius. James miró a Lily y le preguntó:

¿Lily tú que crees?

Que está bien... muy bien. Mi problema es que... no estoy segura de poder invocar un recuerdo feliz ahora.- confesó la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos la miraban, incluso James que no sabía que decir. Pues sabía que tenía responsabilidad en eso. Pero entonces alguien habló, alguien que no era ninguno de ellos:

¿De verdad crees que no hay nada feliz en tu vida para invocar?- Dumbledor. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido, porque ninguno había notado su presencia antes. Liliane no sabía que decir.

Bueno pues...- Albus espero paciente. Pero como no decía nada y sólo lloraba decidió interrogarla:

¿Qué haces aquí?- Lily lo miró y respondió:

Vengo a practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras porque cuando salgamos del colegio deberemos enfrentarnos a Voldemort.

¿Con quiénes vienes?- continuó el director.

Con mis amigos- le respondió Liliane casi sin pensarlo.

¿Ellos te ayudan, piensan en tí, están siempre contigo o te dejan sola?- la mirada de Dumbledor era cada vez más penetrante.

Me ayudan, estan conmigo.- contestó Lily aún llorando.

¿Y no crees que esto no sea un motivo de felicidad¿No te dan estas reuniones esperanzas¿No eres feliz cada vez que miras a tu alrededor y sabes que no estás sola para luchar?- Lily no puedo más que asentir con su cabeza. James fue a abrazarla, casi inconcientemente y ella apoyó por fin su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

¿Desde cuándo está aquí?- le preguntó Cornamenta a Albus.

Desde el primer día en que se reunieron, sabes que no necesito una capa para hacerme invisible James. He venido a ver la unión y las ganas de salir a delante, la valentía y la esperanza personificadas en ustedes. Un grupo de bellísimas personas decididas a permanecer en el bien o morir por él. Pero siempre luchando con armas blancas. La amistad es uno de los pilares del amor. Saber que no está perdida, es muy valioso para mí. Quiero ofrecerles algo que se me ha ocurrido mientras los observaba.

¿Qué es?- preguntó ansioso Sirius. No entendían nada.

¿Quieren formar la Orden del Fénix?- Dicho esto Fawkes apareció volando al ritmo de una melodía suave que él mismo emitía, la paz cubrió a ese lugar. Una nueva esperanza nacía para el mundo de la magia.

* * *

Besoooooooooooooooooooteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ) 


	12. Chapter 12

Les dejo el próximo capítulo y les pido mil disculpas por no contestar reviews es que con el cole no doy a basto y apenas me hago un tiempito los sábados para subir cap )

Me gustaría que siguiecen dejando mensajes porque de manera yo los leo aunque no los conteste (

Miles de gracias y espero que disfruten de este capítulo )

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Doce-

"_El Baile"_

Ante la propuesta, completamente seductora de Dumbledor, los chicos se quedaron encantados y, por supuesto, aceptaron con gusto. Albus les dijo que, igualmente, todavía era un proyecto, solo que estaba reclutando gente para asegurarse de que funcionaría. De todos modos, se reunirían con el resto de "los futuros integrantes" más adelante.

Eran las once de la noche y Lily se encontraba sola en la sala común, haciendo sus deberes. Pues por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, sus amigas habían desaparecido.

Se acercó más al fuego, era increíble lo desprotegida que se sentía estando en soledad¿tenía miedo? No sabía exactamente qué le sucedía, pero quería que estuviese alguien allí con ella, a decir verdad, no cualquier alguien, sino él, James Potter.

Acababa de pensar su nombre y como si fuese por telepatía escuchó el suyo:

Liliane Evans.- Se dio vuelta y pudo ver el rostro algo triste y cansado del merodeador.

James... ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

Pues... mira Lily yo... yo quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea porque me importas, y mucho. Y... no quiero que pienses que tengo malas intenciones, porque sé bien quién eres, jamás te haría daño. No busco jugar contigo, para eso salgo con cualquier otra chica. Me duele verte triste Lily... ¿Vas a dejar que te cuide?- Cornamenta estaba decidido. No lo dejaría huir esa vez. Liliane no sabía que hacer, qué insólito es que cuando debemos hablar, otra vez nos quedamos mudos.

Yo... Jame, perdóname si te lastimé, no quise hacerlo, pero es que no podía entender que tu me quisieras en verdad, estaba como... ciega. Han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo y, todas muy rápido... ¿Crees que podríamos ir... despacio?- Le pidió Lily sonrojada.

Por supuesto. Creo que será lo mejor...- le contestó el moreno. Se miraron, él se acercó a ella, le tomó las manos y le preguntó:

Por cierto... ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Un sonriente James esperaba la respuesta.

De acuerdo.- le contestó ella y entonces, sin poder contenerse, él festejó con un salto por haber conseguido la, tan ansiada, cita. Liliane rió contenta, ya todo estaba mejor.

¡Choquen manos¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó Sirius. Era extraordinario, después de tantas disputas, lo habían logrado. Lily y James se habían amigado, ya no estarían tristes.

Shh... ¡Van a oírnos!- Remus pedía silencio. Tarde, la puerta se abría, y el merodeador entró tomando de la mano a la pelirroja, en la habitación de los ellos, lugar donde se encontraban escondidos: Amy, Victoria, Remus y Sirius.

¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó James. Lily que estaba seria dijo:

Quisiera saber exactamente lo mismo.

¿Qué haces tú con Lilita en la habitación¡Te dije que era chiquita!- Exclamó Canuto mirando extrañado a James, quien le contestó:

¡Vinimos porque te escuchamos festejar¡Si serás mal pensado!- entonces intervino Remus:

Antes de que se enojen, lo único que hicimos fue acompañarlos a ambos porque estaban tristes.- Victoria continuó diciendo:

E intentamos que abrieran un poco los ojos, pues sabíamos que se querían.

Sí chicos por favor, no se enojen, es que estábamos festejando porque nos gusta verlos felices.- Finalizó Amelia.

Sirius fue a abrazarlos a los dos, entonces James le pegó, jugando, en la espalda, riéndose y luego se les unió Remus tirándole a los dos un almohadón, por lo que todo terminó en una guerra de almohadas a la que se incorporaron las chicas también.

Ya estaban armadas las parejas para el baile: Amy y Sirius, Victoria y Remus y ahora, James y Lily. Por fin volvían a estar juntos y felices.

Era sábado 31 de octubre. El gran día había llegado, las alumnas de las cuatro casas estaban revolucionadas. Se levantaron temprano y comenzaron a arreglarse para la fiesta. No salieron de sus cuartos en todo el día, excepto para desayunar y almorzar. El resto de las horas se la pasaron encerradas en su cuarto untándose mascarillas mágicas de todo tipo, para dejar la piel perfecta. Luego de probarse el maquillaje que usarían y de mirarse por décima vez en el espejo con sus vestidos puestos.

Pero Lily, Victoria y Amy eran todo lo contrario. Se levantaron bien tarde, pues no llegarían con ánimo para bailar a la noche sino. Fueron a desayunar y a almorzar, se juntaron con los chicos en la tarde y jugaron todo el día. Pues se pusieron a correrse y terminaron todos tentados de la risa en el pasto del campo de quiditch. Entonces Sirius preguntó:

¿Será cierto eso que dicen que habrá una sorpresa para los alumnos en la fiesta?- Los demás se miraron, pues no sabían nada, Lily miró hacia el lago.

No tengo idea... ¿dónde escuchaste eso?- le contestó James.

Oí una conversación de Mcgonagall con Flitwich.- le respondió Canuto.

¿Qué será esa sorpresa¡me intriga demasiado!- exclamó Victoria y Remus que estaba callado dijo:

Seguro que Dumbledore consiguió que alguna banda toque música en vivo ¿No les parece?- Entonces Amy dijo:

¡Ojalá sean Las brujas de Salem! Me encantan ¡son fabulosas!- Entonces Cornamenta se dio cuenta que Liliane estaba como en otra galaxia entonces decidió consultarle a ella:

¿Y tú Lily qué piensas?- Ella se sorprendió.

¿A cerca de qué?- Todos la miraron, y Vicky le preguntó:

¿En qué estás pensando Lily?- La pelirroja se apresuró a responder.

En que me olvide de coserle el ruedo al vestido y me voy a caer si lo piso.- y entonces rieron.

Creo que tendré que llevar mi varita esta noche.- dijo James algo celoso, y Lunático y Canuto asintieron.

Si deberemos ir los tres armados.- afirmó Sirius. – ¿Has notado como te mira el idiota de Gregory?- le dijo a Amelia.

Ya te lo dije... estás teniendo visiones.- le contestó ella y los demás largaron la carcajada, pues era gracioso verlo a Sirius celoso.

¡Que no! Te mira como para comerte y lo sabes. No lo niegues es cierto y además me enteré que te invitó al baile, aunque me lo hayas ocultado un merodeador se entera de todo.- Amy se sonrojó, entonces Lily la salvó diciendo:

Bueno, es hora de irnos, tenemos que bañarnos, y arreglarnos y ya saben, cosas de chicas.- dijo imitando al grupo de las de Ravenclow.

Sí vámonos a coser tu vestido.- afirmó Amelia y a Victoria no le quedó opción.

Bueno, si no me dejan opción... nos vemos más tarde- dijo a Remus.

Nos vemos muchachas. Llevaremos las varitas.- Las saludaron los merodeadores.

Liliane cosió su vestido al llegar a la habitación y Victoria arregló el escote del suyo, pues estaba bastante abierto, Remus se pondría como loco de los celos. Amy se había puesto a ordenar un poco la habitación y Alice estaba ya en el baño.

Luego de bañarse se pintaron las uñas, se vistieron, maquillaron y luego se peinaron. Estaban muy bonitas, serían las princesas de esa noche, a pesar de que festejarían Halloween.

Los Merodeadores se bañaron y arreglaron también. Sirius que era un obsesionado de su pelo estuvo como media hora frente al espejo acomodándoselo. James estaba muy nervioso, pues el bailaba bastante bien, pero Lily era bailarina profesional, tenía miedo de pisarla bailando.

¿Y si la piso? Porque yo soy algo bestia, aunque bailar no bailo tan mal pero... ¡ella es profesional! Sirius ¿tú que dices? Ya has bailado con ella antes dame algún consejo al menos.- le pidió Cornamenta a Sirius.

Lo mismo que te dije las otras cien veces que me dijiste lo mismo. ¡Disfruta! Tienes que calmarte y dejarte llevar por ella, es muy dulce y buena, no te dirá nada porque no bailes como ella, sabe perfectamente que no es una competencia de baile, es tan solo una fiesta de colegio.- Remus Rió.

Ya James no pasa nada... ¿me pasas mi corbata rosa?- le pidió Lunático.

Aquí tienes. Uhhh ¡que lindo estás Remus!- Frank rió a carcajadas.

Sí Remus, ojo con lo que haces esta noche.- le dijo a Lunático.

Portarse mal es algo innato en los merodeadores, y es noche de fiesta ¿No?- argumentó pícaramente Remus y Sirius y James coincidieron.

Bueno muchachos ¡a buscar a las chicas!- Dijo Canuto y salieron de la habitación.

Aguardaron en las escaleras a que bajaran. James estaba muy nervioso, pues esa sería su primera cita con Lily y quería que todo fuese perfecto para ella. Sirius tenía planeado algo especial para esa noche y Remus... ya sabía lo que le esperaba, aunque no sabía que podría hacer.

Se abrió la puerta y entonces vieron que era Victoria y después de verla Lunático supo que de esa noche no pasaría. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo acampanado que terminaba a la altura de las rodillas con un escote bastante pronunciado, pero que no hacía perder la elegancia a la prenda, los zapatos rojos con un sutil taco acompañaban perfectamente el atuendo de la morena. Remus casi muere.

¡Hola!- lo saludó Vicky divertida al ver la expresión de su futuro novio.

Tienes... muy buen gusto para la ropa.- le dijo el merodeador y al oído añadió: - aunque sospecho que te ves mejor sin ella.- Y rieron juntos, les encantaba hacerse bromas de ese tipo.

Alguien más salió de la habitación, era Amelia, estaba bellísima con un vestido negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y un escote sutil, ya que no tenía mangas ni breteles, se calzaba por debajo de los hombros. Entonces Sirius sonrió, hizo que los presentes dejaran de mirarla con una amenaza que provocó la risa de ella y por último le tomo la mano ayudándola a bajar y le dijo:

Menos mal que traje la varita.- Amy se sonrojó aún más de lo normal y sonrió. Pero la que aún no aparecía era Liliane, y eso ponía más nervioso a Cornamenta. Justo cuando éste estaba preguntándole a Vicky qué pasaba que Lily no bajaba la pelirroja cerró la puerta tras ella y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Estaba divina.

Eres muy bonita.- le dijo el merodeador cuando llegó a su lado. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, pues si que estaba radiante Evans.

Gracias, tú también.- le respondió cortésmente Liliane. Tenía un vestido verde que se ataba al cuello dejando ver un poco de escote, pero no demasiado. Era de una tela extraña, tenía una forma abolsada, pues era al cuerpo hasta la altura de la cadera en donde se inflaba y finalizaba por encima de las rodillas ajustándose a las piernas. Suena raro descripto pero quedaba muy bonito. Llevaba el cabello rojizo sujeto con una hebilla, por lo que caía como en una cascada. El maquillaje era suave y en los pies llevaba puestos unas sandalias.

Se dirigieron al Gran Salón para la fiesta. Estaba adornado para la ocasión con calabazas gigantes, velas, murciélagos colgando y esqueletos en lugar de armaduras. Los fantasmas de las casas se sumaban también al decorado.

Los merodeadores eligieron una mesa para ocho, así también podrían sentarse con ellos Alice y Frank.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, había bandejas repletas de lo que uno quisiese. Pero los chicos querían bailar, así que fue Dumbledor quien se preparó para hablar. El Salón quedó en completo silencio.

Creo que la están pasando bastante bien, por lo que he observado. Hemos tenido una deliciosa cena cortesía de los elfos de las cocinas. Pero entiendo que, por su juventud y alegría estan ansiosos por sacar a sus parejas a bailar. Pues me complace entonces decirles... ¡Que suene la música!- dicho esto las luces se atenuaron para crear cierto clima y comenzó a escucharse música divertida, salieron entonces todos a bailar. Hicieron una ronda y comenzaron a seguir los pasos, era de esas canciones conocidas que pasaban en todas las fiestas y que a todos le gustan. Los chicos se divertían y mucho. Liliane se movía con una naturalidad que más de una chica envidiaba y por lo que más de un alumno babeaba. Amy se reía porque Sirius era bastante pata dura e intentaba seguirle el ritmo a ella y no podía entonces hacía morisquetas chistosas de nene caprichoso. Remus y Victoria habían desparecido y Alice y Frank estaban besándose cada segundo mientras se unían a la coreografía.

¿Qué pasa Remus¿Es que no me quieres?- Fuera en los jardinez Victoria intentaba hablar con Remus Lupin, pues este había estado actuando raro esa noche, como si no quisiese aproximarse demasiado.

Sí que te quiero Vicky pero...- Lunático tomó aire y miró hacia el lago.

¿Pero qué? – insistía la morena haciendo que la mirase a ella. – Tú me quieres yo te quiero¿por qué me has estado esquivando como si fuese malo estar tan cerca mío?- interrogó a Remus Victoria.

Es que yo te quiero pero, hay algo que no sabes de mí. Y por lo que después de que lo sepas vas a querer olvidarte y no verme más.- Victoria sabía a que se refería, lo había descubierto en primer año. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, tampoco le asustaba.

Si te refieres a tu licantropía estás muy equivocado. – Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no se esperaba eso.

¿Cómo... cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó titubeando.

Lo sé desde primer año. Los descubrimos a ustedes una noche, pero tranquilo que su secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Y quítate esa idea estúpida de la cabeza de que quiero alejarme porque lo único que quiero es que me beses de una vez.- le contestó Victoria al merodeador. Y la verdad es que.. ya no había mucho que decir. Él la quería y ella a él, y con lo terca que era no habría manera de convencerla de que estaba loca, y de que no sería bueno que fuesen novios, eso solo la lastimaría. Se acercó entonces Remus a Vicky y sin más vueltas la besó. Fue increíble, y desde allí no se soltaron las manos. Escucharon la música. Era un lento.

¿Bailamos?- le ofreció Remus a Victoria.

Esta bien, pero entremos, me está dando frío.- dicho esto subieron las escalinatas y entraron al Gran Salón. Amelia Bailaba con Sirius, James con Lily y entonces se situaron al lado y comenzaron a bailar. No ocultaron su reciente noviazgo, se besaron sin pudor y sus amigos se alegraron por ellos, hacía tiempo que no se veía a Lunático tan contento.

Amy... ¿te he dicho que te quiero?- Canuto no aguantó más y se lo dijo. Amelia tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro del merodeador. Al escuchar las palabras de él iba a levantarla pero el merodeador no se lo permitió, por el contrario comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la morena.

Quiero ser sincero contigo esta noche, aunque ya lo sabes. Te quiero Amy, eres muy bonita por fuera y por dentro, y eso es lo que más me gusta de tí. Eres buenísima e inocente, me haces reír como tonto, de hecho creo que me he vuelto un idiota, pues me vuelas la cabeza. Amy... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Amy no podía creerlo, estaba enamorada de Sirius desde primer año, lo había visto con ciento de chicas y siempre había soñado con aquella noche, por fin era el momento.

Yo... también te quiero Sirius. Y sí, quiero que seas mi... novio.- le contestó temblando de nervios. Entonces Canuto feliz por saber que al fin era su novia, se acercó y la besó muy suave, fue encantador, Amelia estaba en las nubes y él, feliz, muy feliz.

La música se cortó y entonces Lily que estaba bailando con Cornamenta abrazada y con su cabeza en el hombro de él, se desprendió bruscamente del agarre del moreno, que no entendía nada y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

Besotes!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

ahhhh jejeje gracias por todos sus reviews! jeje se los contesté )

acá les dejo el capítulo siguiente jeje espero que les guste...

* * *

-Capítulo Trece-

"_¿Sorpresa?"_

James miraba para un lado y para el otro, se había quedado paralizado, lo único que había podido hacer era preguntarle a Lily a dónde iba y entonces ella le respondió que se quedara allí.

Se acercaron entonces sus amigos y le preguntaron:

¿Qué le hiciste a Lilita? – Sirius entendía menos que su amigo.

Nada yo... estábamos... y...- James balbuceaba de los nervios, no sabía como explicar lo sucedido porque ni si quiera él comprendía.

¡Ya¡Dilo de una vez¿qué le has hecho¿por qué salió corriendo así?- interrogó Vicky al merodeador. Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que Dumbledor pedía silencio.

Shh... Dumbledor quiere hablar.- los calló Remus.

Queridos alumnos, ha llegado el momento que todos esperan. Estamos a mitad de noche de Halloween y hemos decidido prepararles una sorpresa. Les pido que se acomoden en sus mesas y cuando todo esté en orden y silencio, podrán saber, finalmente, de que se trata todo esto.- finalizó Albus mirando especialmente a James¿qué significaba esa mirada¿tendría algo que ver Lily en la sorpresa? Pensaba Cornamenta mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

¡que lastima! Lily va a perderse la sorpresa si no regresa pronto.- dijo Amy.

¿Y¿vas a decirnos qué pasó?- preguntó Sirius a James pero este no respondía. Se había quedado mudo mirando para el escenario. Una persona acababa de aparecer. Todos se callaron y la música suave de los Beatles empezó a sonar, Blackbird.

Liliane Evans se movía con total naturalidad y elegancia. Se veía increíble, vestida como un ave negro de acuerdo a la canción, con un tutú, zapatillas y la maya negra con detalles en dorado y un antifaz que le cubría el rostro en los mismos colores. Su pelo rojizo volaba al mismo tiempo que ella giraba en el aire. Estaban todos como hechizados, nadie decía ni hacía nada, embobados mirando el espectáculo hermoso que brindaba la chica de silueta perfecta. Sólo unos pocos supieron quien era aquella belleza, sus amigos. James no veía la hora de que se bajara del escenario para abrazarla. Tan fuerte y frágil parecía en el mismo tiempo. La música acababa y la pelirroja se acercó a la punta del escenario en puntitas de pie, levantó una pierna a la altura de la cabeza, la bajó dio tres giros en el aire y aterrizó de piernas abiertas, una hacia atrás y otra hacia adelante y juntó la cabeza con la pierna. Esperó dos segundos, se levantó saludó con una reverencia y se fue. Tan rápido e insólitamente como había llegado. La música dejó de sonar, y ya sin bailarina en escenario, despertaron todos de ese clima mágico de ensueño.

Era ella...- dijo James a sus amigos y salió corriendo. Fue hasta una sala que había al lado del Gran Salón que se comunicaba con el mismo, por alguna extraña razón, sabía que allí estaría ella.

Te amo.- dijo al abrir las puertas y encontrarla allí. Ella estaba de espaldas a punto de cambiarse, se subió la maya rápido, para que no la viese desnuda. Se dio vuelta y con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción le respondió:

¿Quieres ser mi novio entonces?- James se acercó corriendo la levantó en brazos y la besó. Entonces las palabras sobraron, al fin juntos.

¿Queda claro que la respuesta es si no?- dijo el merodeador sonriendo.

Mmm... no estoy muy segura...- dijo Lily pícara. Entonces se besaron otra vez, y otra y otra y así durante un largo rato, entre risitas y cumplidos.

Se fueron luego a la sala multipropósitos para estar tranquilos y conversaron por largo rato, se aclararon las cosas y se pidieron perdón más de una vez, por supuesto, entre beso y beso.

Al día siguiente todo Hogwarts dormía, eran las doce del mediodía y recién aparecían algunos al gran comedor para comer algo. Es que la fiesta había acabado a la una de la mañana, pero cada casa la siguió en su sala común hasta las seis, entonces ahora necesitaban reponer todas esas horas de sueño perdidas.

Los Merodeadores fueron a almorzar y se extrañaron de no ver a sus respectivas novias allí. Pero entonces aprovecharon para contárselo todo, puesto que no habían podido hablar bien, estaban felices. Era increíble, no podían dejar de sonreír, la noche de brujas había sido perfecta.

El mejor treinta y uno de octubre de mi vida.- dijo Sirius.

De nuestras vidas, creo que fue la mejor para los Merodeadores ¿o no Remus?- preguntó James a su amigo. -¿Remus¡LUNÁTICO!- le gritó Cornamenta finalmente y el merodeador reaccionó.

¿Eh qué?- estaba pensando en Vicky y se había perdido completamente. Sirius se reía.

Oh está bien estaba pensando en ella.- contestó el merodeador.

Nos dimos cuenta- le dijo Peter que casi de milagro estaba allí.

Bueno es que... me dijo algo que yo no sabía...- se excusó Lupin

¿Qué?- le preguntó James.

Que las tres saben nuestro secreto.- dijo firmemente y los otros tres se ahogaron en el instante.

¡¿Qué saben qué¡Eso es imposible¿y cómo lo saben?- dijeron al unísono Canuto y Cornamenta.

No lo sé, pero cálmense, lo saben desde primer año y nunca dijeron nada a nadie, guardan nuestro secreto como si fuera suyo. Además no se asustaron ni nada, a Vicky no le importó en lo más mínimo, y sé que es cierto porque la conozco y se nota, no hace ni falta que me lo diga.

Entonces llegaron ellas, los amores de sus vidas.

¿Hablaban de nosotras?- preguntó Victoria.

Sí, las estábamos extrañando.- le contestó Remus.

Debemos hablar muy seriamente con ustedes.- dijeron serios Sirius y James.

¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron algo temerosas las chicas.

No aquí, vamos a la sala.- les respondieron los merodeadores y tomándolas de las manos las conducieron al lugar en el que habitualmente se reunían para practicar defensa. Luego de asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada Sirius dijo:

¿Cómo es eso de que saben nuestro secreto?- Amy, Lily y Victoria se miraron, Lily se adelantó un paso y comenzó a hablar.

Bueno pues... estábamos en primer año y ustedes nos habían hecho ya varias bromas- dijo mirando entonces a James.- Entonces durante un mes comenzamos a planear una broma mejor para ustedes, la venganza era necesaria.- se excusó y Sirius levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa. La pelirroja continuó con su relato. – Notamos que habitualmente salían al jardín por las noches, no sabíamos a dónde se dirigían, y jamás le dimos demasiada importancia a eso. Lo que si pensamos fue que sería el lugar perfecto. Haríamos una serie de trampas y hechizos para que al salir ustedes se encontraran con ellas y creyeran que el lugar estaba embrujado.- Entonces James lo recordó, recordó esa noche, había sentido que al bajar las escalinatas alguien le tiraba la túnica hacia abajo y Sirius al caminar sintió que le pegaron en la nuca y como Peter iba atrás había creído que era él.

¿Ustedes? Entonces era por sus hechizos que pisamos un charco de agua que nos succionaba, sus hechizos jugaban con mi túnica y le pegaban a Sirius.- Entonces Cauto también comenzaba a entender.

Tenía razón Colagusano, no había sido él.- Pero Lily los interrumpió para seguir hablando, Amy y Vicky estaban demasiado atemorizadas ante la reacción de sus novios como para hablar, sabían lo importante que eso era para ellos.

Sí, era obra nuestra, magnífica por cierto, pero entonces el cielo se despejó, era luna llena. Remus se transformó y también ustedes. No podíamos creerlo, nos asustamos y nos quedamos al lado de una planta escondidas. Entonces supimos su secreto, eran animagos, Sirius un perro por eso tu sobrenombre, Canuto. James un Ciervo, con una gran "Cornamenta" y por último Peter Petegrew una rata, más conocida como "Colagusano". Juramos que ese sería un secreto nuestro también, solo lo hablamos esa noche y prometimos no mencionarlo jamás por si alguien nos oía. Nos prometimos ayudarlos en cada Luna llena, por eso yo reponía, sin que se den cuenta, su poción curadora. Amy buscaba comida de los elfos y la dejaba en la puerta, en una canasta, y hacíamos las tres guardias en el jardín por si se les complicaba.- Los chicos no podían creerlo.

Creímos que era Dumbledor el de la canasta con comida y la poción.- Dijo Cornamenta. Remus estaba horrorizado, su novia lo había visto como era, un monstruo.

¿Entiendes ahora por qué te digo que no me importa en lo más mínimo tu licantropía? Te vi Remus y más que ganas de alejarme me dan ganas de acompañarte todas las noches. Pero sé que te enojarías si hacía eso.- le dijo Vicky a su novio y luego lo besó, entonces él se tranquilizó un poco más, ella tenía razón, si después de haberlo visto seguía allí a su lado, realmente no le importaba nada.

Pero si nosotras sabemos su secreto... es hora de que sepan el nuestro.- Amy por fin había hablado y Sirius no entendía nada. – Chicas... ahora.- ordenó Amelia y al instante...

Lily era una hermosa Unicornio blanca, Amy una perra color beige y Victoria un fénix rojo con plumas elegantemente doradas. Los Merodeadores quedaron de boca abierta. Eso no podía ser cierto, al instante las chicas volvieron a la normalidad.

Sólo queríamos acompañarlos. Las lágrimas de Vicky curaron la herida de remus aquella vez, no era fawkes. Y éramos Amy y Yo las que impedimos que se les fuera del bosque a principio de año.- aclaró Liliane. Los chicos sonrieron, lo único que pudieron decirles fue:

Gracias.- a lo que sus novias respondieron con risas de alivio y besos.

* * *

Gracias por pasar y leer el fic!!

dejen reviews please!!!!

Gracias miles! )

Annie!


	14. Chapter 14

Mil gracias por sus reviews!! es increíble que esta historia ya tenga 30 reviews!! me alegra mucho que la lean y disfruten como yo al escribirla )

Les dejo el capítulo catorce, espero sus comentarios porque está interesante jejee un final de intriga jaja )

Besotes y suerte!!!

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Catorce-

"_Noticias no tan buenas"_

Un batallón de lechuzas venía ululando en busca de sus respectivos dueños. Era recién, el primer lunes de noviembre y el frío comenzaba a sentirse más y más. El gran salón estaba lleno, los alumnos necesitaban energía para poder despertarse y estar atentos en las clases, cada vez se volvían más complicadas y el fantasma de los exámenes era inolvidable. Esa semana se harían más arduos los entrenamientos de quiditch, pues en tan solo unos días se jugaba el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclow, y los chicos además se seguirían reuniendo a las seis de la tarde para practicar defensa, pues ya comenzarían con las clases de duelo.

¿Está ya pensada la clase de hoy?- preguntó Frank con una sonrisa y por detrás de él venía Alice.

Sí James no veo la hora de ir.- le dijo ella.

Sí, creo que hoy estará emocionante, se nos ocurrió una idea con Lunático que les va a encantar.- les contestó James.

Sí, de eso quería hablarte... ya está todo listo, ya lo conseguí.- le dijo Remus a Cornamenta. Y entonces una lechuza se paró en frente de Liliane.

Hola Markova ¿qué tienes para mi?- la lechuza de Lily era negra como la noche, imponente y elegante, incluso algo presumida también. La pelirroja desató el periódico el profeta que le traía la lechuza, pues ella había pedido que fuera su lechuza la que le trajera los diarios, y todos los principios de mes pagaba a la editorial la suma total. El animal se alejó volando hacia las pajareras y la pelirroja desenrolló el periódico, de repente unas lágrimas empezaron a caérsele por la cara. Entró en pánico, James arrojó el diario lejos y la abrazó, Lily escondió su cabeza en el pecho del merodeador.

Mu... muerr ¡muertos!- alcanzó a decir antes de un nuevo ataque de llanto. Todo el colegio estaba aterrado, al punto que Dumbledor tuvo que pararse y hablar ante todos.

Tranquilos. Cálmense, déjenme contarles que, me he enterado de lo sucedido por mi hermano Abeforth, me ha dicho que en realidad es muy reciente todo, el Profeta se ha adelantado y ha dicho disparates. Hubo un ataque en una librería de un pueblo Muggle, pero hay un solo muerto hasta el momento, el resto está siendo atendido por personal de San Mungo y son todos heridos curables, ha sido Voldemort una vez más.- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los estudiantes, Lily se tranquilizó un poco, James la besó suave para que pudiera calmarse.

Tranquila princesa... nos tienes a nosotros, ellos nos tienen a nosotros, y lo sabes. Hoy practicaremos mucho, estaremos listos para vencerlos ya verás.- le dijo. Desalojaron el lugar y fueron a clases.

A las cuatro de la tarde James y el equipo se reunieron para practicar quiditch. El entrenamiento estuvo perfecto, el equipo funcionaba de maravillas, ganarían, y de eso estaban seguros. A pesar de las noticias feas y las agotadoras clases, estaban todos muy bien concentrados.

Se hicieron las seis de la tarde, los chicos se reunieron como habían acordado en la Sala Multipropósitos.

Antes de empezar quiero decirles algo- James miró a Lily.

Sé que lo de esta mañana nos impactó a todos, pero debe servirnos para hacernos más fuertes, debemos pensar que estas prácticas, estas tardes de arduo trabajo, valdrán la pena, no solo van a servirnos a nosotros, podremos también ayudar a aquellas personas indefensas. ¡Vamos a vencer!- Era el merodeador un auténtico Líder. Previniendo la tristeza y debilidad de las chicas optó por hacerlas sentir seguras, es increíble como unas palabras de aliento, pueden levantarnos el ánimo.

Sí, sí tienes razón James, vamos a vencerlos así que comencemos de una vez que no hay tiempo para perder en llanto.- dijo la pelirroja y secándose las lágrimas se levantó del piso, donde estaba sentada y tomó con firmeza su varita.

Bueno ¿y qué tienen preparado?- preguntó ansioso Frank que tenía abrazada por los hombros a Alice.

Pónganse en fila frente a ese armario. Lucharan contra un Bogart, no será peligroso pero se convertirá en lo que más temen así podrán saber su reacción ante esto, y podrán defenderse con los hechizos aprendidos. Por cualquier complicación, Remus y yo nos quedaremos aquí para meter al bogart adentro. ¿entendido?- Los chicos se pusieron en fila y asintieron, todos con las varitas en mano expectantes. Sirius era el primero en la cola. Cuando estuvo preparado Lunático abrió la puerta del armario y entonces... su padre salió de allí, estaba por pronunciar el hechizo cruciatus cuando Sirius reaccionó y adelantándose gritó:

¡Expeliarmus!- el bogart quedó desarmado y James lo volvió a guardar.

¡Así se hace Canuto!- lo felicitaron. La siguiente era Vicky. Miró fijamente a la puerta y con una seña les indicó a los merodeadores que dejaran salir al bogart. Ellos obedecieron y entonces apareció un mortífago y ella sin darle tiempo a nada gritó:

¡Petrificus totalus!- Nuevos aplausos llenaron la sala.

¡Bien vencido! Mucha decisión.- dijo Remus feliz de la vida, amaba a su novia. Entonces siguió Frank que venció a su bogart convertido en un troll usando un desmaius. Alice también pudo con su bogart que resultó ser el inferi de su abuela, se conmovió pero no dejó que la ayudaran, y con un levicorpus hizo volar al bogart por los aires y dejarlo caer golpeándolo con la pared, para luego atarlo con cuerdas de acero, los demás quedaron asombrados y orgullosos de su amiga. Ahora era el turno de Amy.

Suéltenlo.- ordenó la chica. Del armario salió entonces un dementor, por un segundó Amy dudó pero al instante alzó la varita y con toda seguridad dijo:

¡Expecto Patronum!- el bogart asustado volvió al mueble y Sirius alzó en brazos a su novia contento porque lo había logrado. Y por último... era el turno de Liliane. Se puso firme con una mirada dura e inexpresiva que asustaría a más de uno y haciendo una seña con la mano derecha (pues era zurda) indicó a Cornamenta que dejara salir a su enemigo. El bogart se convirtió en Lucius Malfoy, con su cara de asco constante y baboseándose con el escote de la pelirroja se acercaba con su varita alzada, entonces y anticipándose a James quien estaba por defenderla, ella pronunció:

¡Expecto patronum!- la varita del bogart voló lejos de su mano y entonces Lily gritó:

¡Desmaius!- el bogart retrocedió tropezó y se encerró solo en su mueble. Temeroso de la imbatible pelirroja.

¡Espectacular!- dijo James orgulloso.

¿te parece? Tarde un poco...- dijo humildemente Lily. Pero sus amigos repitieron una y otra vez que lo había hecho de maravillas.

¡les daremos su merecido!- dijo Cornamenta. Y entonces Sirius dijo:

A la cuenta de tres... ¡la orden del fénix!- y alzando una mano contó uno, dos y tres.

¡La Orden del Fénix!- se escuchó exclamar a los chicos, con el espíritu de equipo más vivo que nunca.

El sábado llegó muy rápido, pues los chicos habían estado tan ocupados que casi ni cuenta se habían dado. Los apasionados Gryffindors, fueron a desayunar mostrando preciosas banderas y, cantando canciones de ánimo a su equipo.

Buenos días campeones.- saludó Liliane.

Buenos días Lilita. ¿Vienes a vernos?- la saludó Sirius mientras James la besaba para darle sus "buenos días".

Por supuesto, Amy, Remus y yo estaremos ahí.- entonces llegó Amelia que saludó con un beso a Canuto y un hola a los demás portando una hermosa bandera con un dibujo de un león que rugía y una leyenda que decía: "Gryffindor pasión".

¡Que hermosa bandera!- las felicitaron a las chicas del resto del equipo.

Ahí estará para ustedes.- les dijo Amy.

El equipo se fue a los vestuarios, debían entrar en calor, cambiarse e intercambiar las típicas palabras pre-partidos.

Lunático, Amelia y Lily se fueron enseguida al campo de juego para encontrar los mejores lugares. Se sentaron y acomodaron la bandera para que no se arruinara. Al cabo de quince minutos el estadio se llenó. Gryffindor jugaba contra Ravenclow, los Slyterin fueron para molestar a los leones y los Hufflepaf por puro gusto. Lo cierto es que las águilas eran bastante competitivas, por tanto el nivel de rivalidad superaba los límites, entonces los partidos resultaban ser bastante polémicos. Es claro que era imposible entonces dejar que un alumno comente el partido, así es como se decidió que fuese el señor Slugorn quien lo relatara.

Y sale a la cancha el fornido equipo de ¡Ravenclow!- dijo el profesor de Pociones y se escucharon fuertes aplausos y cánticos de ánimo para el equipo.

Su capitán y guardián Venclash; sus cazadores Ponter, Glamiew y Huntil; los bateadores Demjul y Fluen; y por último Goonmark el Buscador ingresa a la cancha.- todos los jugadores fueron recibidos festivamente pero con sumo respeto. Entonces llegó el turno de los Leones que irrumpieron en la escena con absoluto esplendor a medida que Horacio los presentaba.

Gimerton de guardián, Flers, Underklot y Strandatti como cazadores, los bateadores Kingston y Black y el buscador Potter.- fue una presentación modesta pero ellos siempre resaltaban. Los abucheos de los Slyterin y de los Ravenclow, ni se escucharon, pues los gritos, aplausos, silbidos y cantos de recibimiento, por parte de los Gryffindor y los Hufflepaf que admiraban a los Leones fueron tan potentes, que la mala onda de las serpientes y águilas quedó a un lado.

¡Que comience el partido!- dijo Slugorn luego del silbato del árbitro.

Fue increíble, los Gryffindor humillaron a los Ravenclow. Les ganaron 450 a 17 en un partido más que espectacular. Sirius bateó más preciso que nunca y Vicky logró hacer treinta goles que equivalieron a trescientos puntos, en tan solo treinta y cinco minutos que duró el partido, ya que James atrapó la Snitch que se encontraba zumbándole en la oreja al Buscador Goonmark de Ravenclow, que creyendo por el sonido que era un bicho molesto la espantaba sin mirar.

¡Genial partido!- felicitó Remus a su novia. James se besaba con Lily, y Sirius había desaparecido con Amy.

¿Vamos a la sala? Esto merece un festejo.- propuso Cornamenta. Por supuesto nadie se negó y todos se divirtieron comentando el gran día. Luego llegó la hora de dormir y todos se fueron a sus cuartos.

¿Dónde están Sirius y Amy?- Preguntó Lily.

Creo que será mejor que no te digamos.- le respondió James guiñándole un ojo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

* * *

¿Qué habrá querido decir no? jejee eso le leeran en el próximo capítulo ;) 


	15. Chapter 15

Anteúltimo capítulo...

Espero que los disfruten! les respondí sus reviews! mil graciaaas ) son todos re buena onda )

El sábado que viene se terminaa espero que les guste )

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Quince-

"Misterios a media noche"

Caminaban a grandes zancadas lejos del Colegio. No entendían nada, sabían que no iban a hacerles daño, los conocían a ambos, y además sabían que no actuaban bajo un hechizo controlador, sería imposible hacerles un imperius, eran fuertes, aguerridos e inteligentes.

Se detuvieron al llegar a un claro en medio del Bosque Prohibido. Moody tomó del suelo un viejo y raído sombrero.

¿Un trasladador? Profesor me niego a salir de aquí y que se la lleve a ella si no nos da una mínima explicación de que es todo esto.- Sirius habló con completa seguridad, ni si quiera titubeó. No estaba asustado, estaba ofuscado, y no era algo bueno enfurecer a un merodeador. Ojoloco admiraba a esos chicos, tenían muchísimo futuro.

Cálmate Black. Cumplo órdenes de Dumbledor, Gideon y Fabian Prewett,vendrán por los otros. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, que todo este misterio acabará pronto, es solo por seguridad.

Ok. Vámonos de aquí.- dijo Canuto.

Tomen el trasladador.- pidió Moody. Unos minutos después de un incómodo viaje se encontraron en un sitio que reconocieron como una vieja casa, recientemente restaurada.

Tomen asiento.- les ofreció Ojoloco.- dentro de exactamente cinco minutos llegaran los demás.

Y así fue, en tan solo un tiempo la casa se llenó de gente que aparecía por distintas habitaciones que Amy ya no sabía si eran imaginarias o no. James y Lily, Remus y Vicky, Dumbledor, Mcgonagall, Aberforth, Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Edgar Bones, Frank y Alice, Dearborn, Caradoc, Fenwick, Benjy, McKinnon, Marlene, Meadows, Dorcas, Arabella Figg y Peter, sorprendiendo a todos.

- Estoy complacido del grupo de maravillosas personas que se encuentran aquí presentes. Y creo que les debo una explicación a mis alumnos, a los que he sacado de su festejo por el encantador partido de quiditch que han jugado.- comenzó a decir Dumbledor, que fue interrumpido por el resto que felicitaba a los chicos.

- Debo decirles que... Esta es la casa de Arabella Figg- dijo señalando a la mujer a quien Lily reconoció como... ¿su vecina?

- ¿Estamos en Privet Drive?- preguntó sorprendida Lily, pensando en sus padres que se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos.

- Exacto señorita Evans. Y debo decirles que, hemos decidido reunirnos en este lugar ya que no es conocido por Voldemort, saben que estamos aquí, para fundar "La Orden del Fénix", que luchara contra el poder oscuro de Lord Voldemort, o como me gusta llamarlo a mi, Tom.- Todos asintieron. Sabían que todo ese misterio debía ser por la Orden.

- Hemos elegido este momento, para que en medio de los festejos, no noten nuestra ausencia, por una cuestión de seguridad. Ahora bien, quiero hacerles una pregunta clave a todos ustedes, si tienen algún secreto que revelar, que pueda ser de utilidad para la orden, les agradecería que lo dijeran.- Todos miraron a los chicos, que a su vez se miraron entre ellos. Debían decir su secreto, sabían que allí estaría a salvo.

- Chicos... ahora.- ordenó James, y en tan solo un minuto, en lugar de Cornamenta estaba un ciervo, Sirius se convirtió en un enorme perro negro, Peter en una rata, Lily era una Unicornio blanca, Amy una perra color beige y Victoria un fénix rojo con plumas elegantemente doradas.- Todos se quedaron helados, a excepción de Dumbledor que sabía eso. Pues los había visto convertirse en la sala.

- ¡Magníficas transformaciones!- exclamó Minerva y los chicos y las chicas volvieron a la normalidad.

- Gracias profesora.- agradeció amablemente Amy.

- ¿Desde cuándo pueden hacerlo?- preguntó Abeforth.

- Desde primer año.- respondieron a coro.

- Sin duda, este será un muy buen grupo.- aseguraron los hermanos Prewett. El resto no tenía palabras.

Y sin más preámbulos por el escaso tiempo con el que contaban Dumbledore pidió silencio y preguntó:

- ¿Juran entonces, fidelidad a la Orden Del Fénix?-

- Sí, lo juramos.- dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

La Orden estaba formada, el primer paso se había dado, ahora debían seguir. Para cambiar las cosas.

Luego de hablar entre ellos acerca de sus vidas, buscando conocerse e intercambiar pensamientos. Después de haberse puesto al tanto de las últimas noticias acerca de Voldemort, hablaron acerca de qué harían cuando la Orden del Fénix entrara en acción. Se veían futuro, tenían la seguridad de que vencerían al mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos.

Debemos regresar al colegio.- dijo Mcgonagall a Dumbledore.

Tienes razón Minerva, ya es hora.- le respondió el director, entonces los chicos debieron despedirse rápidamente de los otros, tomaron el trasladador y llegaron al bosque prohibido.

Tengo fe en que esto será la más importante de las travesuras Merodeadoras- dijo James.

Si... podrán usar su inteligencia para algo útil.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Caminemos rápido, no es seguro hablar acá.- les ordenó Remus. Avanzaron rápidamente hasta que al fin llegaron a la sala común.- Era increíble lo largo que había sido ese día.

¿Seguiremos practicando?- preguntó Alice.

Por supuesto. Ahora más que nunca.- le aseguró Cornamenta.

Necesito practicar más en duelo.- dijo Amy.

Yo te ayudaré, tú quedate tranquila.- le prometió Liliane.

¿Y a mi con pociones no?- le pidió Vicky.

Por supuesto.- le contestó la pelirroja.

Estaremos bien.- dijo Frank.

Sí que lo estaremos. Pero ahora debemos irnos a dormir, ya es tarde.- les ordenó Lunático.

Se fueron a sus dormitorios a dormir, pues mañana iban a aprovechar para practicar en la tarde. Empezarían temprano, para poder hacer duelo luego.

A medida que se iban despertando bajaban al Gran Salón o a las cocinas para comer algo.

A las dos de la tarde se reunieron todos en la Sala Multipropósitos, la reunión de la noche anterior les había dado muchas más ganas de seguir con sus reuniones.

- Empezaremos practicando los hechizos que venimos usando, a modo de repaso. Luego haremos dos horas de duelo ¿qué les parece?- les consultó James.

- Que el tiempo vuela ¡a trabajar!- dijo Liliane ansiosa por trabajar.

- Bueno pónganse en parejas comencemos con el expeliarmus.- ordenó Cornamenta.

Repasaron exitosamente todos los hechizos trabajados. El expeliarmus primero, tan solo unos quince minutos porque les salía de maravillas, luego el desmaius, el petrificus totalus, y el más importante: el especto patronum. Eso en la primera hora. En la segunda se dedicaron a los hechizos que los ayudarían en los duelos como por ejemplo: los hechizos convocadores, el wingardium leviosa, el hechizo acuamenti, y muchos más. Entonces ya había llegado el momento, empezarían con los duelos.

Chicos es importante que se lo tomen con seriedad, no quiero que se lastimen, pero deben olvidarse de que somos amigos. Piensen que estan luchando contra mortífagos y deben defenderse. Ninguno de los hechizos practicados podrá hacerles daño. ¿Entendido?- Cornamenta miró al grupo, todos asintieron pero Amelia le consultó:

¿Cómo se elegirá al compañero de duelo?- entonces Lily le dijo:

No se que piensas tú James, pero lo conveniente sería que hiciésemos sorteos. Así será justo para todos.- Remus apoyó la idea de Lily y el resto directamente empezó a pensar cómo se sortearía.

Hagamos el sorteo con papeles, al estilo muggle ¿qué les parece?- propuso Vicky.

Perfecto, hagámoslo ya.- dijo James al ver que todos coincidían en que así se haría.

¿Haces tu los papeles Lilita?- le pidió Sirius a Liliane.

Pásame mi mochila, allí hay pergamino y pluma.- le pidió la pelirroja. Luego hizo un papel con el nombre de cada uno de ellos, los dobló y los puso dentro de su bolso, al que previamente le había quitado sus cosas.

Saca un papel Alice.- le pidió Lily, entonces metió su mano sin mirar en la mochila y sacó un solo papel y se lo dio a Liliane.

Frank.- leyó ella. Y entonces le dijo a él:

Tú saliste elegido, debes sacar otro papel.- Frank repitió lo que su novia y Lily leyó la inscripción del papelito.

Remus.- Frank y el merodeador se miraron, competirían en duelo.- Lily ya sin decir nada le extendió el bolso a Lupin quien tomó otro papel.

Amelia.- leyó la pelirroja. Sacó la elegida entonces otro papel que resultó ser el de Alice. Repitieron la escena hasta dejar conformadas las parejas: Remus con Frank, Alice con Amy, Lily con Victoria y Canuto con Cornamenta.

Chicos- dijo James dirigiéndose a la primera pareja formada.- Es su turno, pasaremos en el orden en que fuimos elegidos ¿les parece?- les consultó el merodeador.

Perfecto.- dijeron ambos. Se ubicaron en el centro de la sala, con sus compañeros al rededor, Lunático fue el primero en atacar.

¡Expeliarmus!- exclamó y la varita de Frank casi sale volando justo cuando éste pronunció el hechizo protego y consiguió quedarse con su varita en mano y contraatacar con un desmaius, que paso de largo porque Remus se corrió a

tiempo. Se puso d pie en seguida y acorraló a Longbottom con un petrificus del que casi más no se salva. Y así durante media hora, hasta que James decidió cortarlos para que todos pudieran tener su duelo.

Alice, Amelia, su turno.- dijo Cornamenta expectante. Las chicas se situaron en el medio de la sala y comenzaron con hechizos simples. Alice le envió un expeliarmus a Amy que lo esquivó y logró convocar un desmaius que de haber pegado en el blanco hubiese sido muy efectivo, pero Alice se corrió a tiempo y atacó con un Wingardium leviosa pretendiendo tirarle los libros de Lily a su contrincante por la cabeza, pero Amelia pudo revertir la situación e incluso lograr paralizar a Alice. Allí se terminó ese duelo.

¡Excelente!- exclamó James orgulloso de las chicas.- ¡muy bien las dos!- las chicas sonrieron y Lily y Vicky se situaron en el centro. Empezaba la batalla.

¡Desmaius!- atacó Lily. Victoria se corrió y Lily entonces dijo:

¡Expeliarmus!- pero Victoria reaccionó gritando:

¡accacio varita!- y recuperó su arma, entonces pronunció un petrificus que no llegó a destino, por un excelente protego de la pelirroja. Luego Liliane exclamó:

¡acuamenti!- y con un chorro de agua impresionante, logró vencer a su amiga. Todos la aplaudieron, inclusive Vicky, mientras se secaba.

¡Espectacular!- gritaba un feliz, muy feliz James.

* * *

y?? qué les pareció?

espero sus comentarios si??

Annie!


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno llego el día jejeje el final de mi segundo fic "Nombrarte".

Ayer termine las clases por suerte aprobé todo! jiji espero que esten todos bien y que disfruten del final del fic. Me encantaría recibir sus reviews con opiniones porque es un momento muy importante jejeje espero no desilucionarlos )

Beso!

Annie!

* * *

-Capítulo Dieciséis-

"_La recta final del comienzo"_

Habían pasado los meses como los rayos que interrumpían el silencio sepulcral que había en la sala esa noche. Una tormenta atroz partía la tierra en dos mundos, acorde a la situación de guerra que se vivía.

Por un lado el mundo de los buenos, de aquellos que creen que la felicidad vale la pena, y que el amor es lo único que nos puede salvar de todo. De los que confiando en la unión y honestidad de las personas presentes en el cuartel general de La Orden Del Fénix, soñaban bajo ese cielo sin estrellas con un mundo mejor para todos.

Por el otro, el mundo de ellos, los malos. Los que creían que Lord Voldemort otorgaría al mundo lo que se merecía, guerra, sufrimiento y dolor. De ellos que esa noche decidieron brindar en nombre de la muerte con la sangre de los inocentes.

Los Merodeadores, Lily, Amy, Vicky y Frank y Alice, habían finalizado hacía un mes sus estudios en Hogwarts. Desde entonces, parecía que el proceso de destrucción se había acelerado. Cada vez más muertes, torturas, enfermedades, locuras inexplicables mi huidle mente no pretende relatar, para evitar sumirlos en un terror desgarrante. Había que actuar, la célula se había despertado, ya no había tiempo que perder.

Parece lógico lo que querés Canuto pero no se si sea conveniente.- Cornamenta discutía con Sirius a cerca de cómo custodiar a aquellos que corrían serio peligro.

La forma humana nos permitirá usar varita pero claro está que será más peligroso para nosotros, es mucha exposición.- Dijo Remus.

Coincido en pleno con vos Lunático.- afirmó Sirius.

En eso tienen razón, además no estamos registrados, no sabrán que somos nosotros. – se les unió Victoria.

Creo que en esta me ganas.- afirmó James. - ¿tú qué piensas Lily?- le consultó a su reciente esposa, pero Lily no escuchó, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Lily?- insistió James.

¿Qué pasa?- respondió la pelirroja sobresaltada.

Nada demasiado importante pero… ¿en qué pensabas?

En Frank y Alice. ¿crees que ya les habrán dicho si estan…?- no pudo continuar. Se escucharon pasos apresurados y de pronto:

¡Un hijo¡tendremos un hijo!- Gritaba desaforadamente Frank y su esposa reía a carcajadas por detrás.

¡Felicitaciones chicos!- dijo Amy contenta y los demás se unieron al festejo.

Le daremos un mundo perfecto, ya verán, será el chico más feliz del mundo, estará orgulloso de sus padres.- aseguró Mcgonagall que recién ingresaba a la sala del cuartel.

Es importante Alice que te cuides mucho ahora. No queremos que le pase algo al niño que está por venir.- dijo Dumbledor, Ojo Loco sólo rió entre dientes y le dio una palmada al futuro padre en la espalda. Lily calló redonda.

¡Lily!- gritó James. Se había desmayado.

Había estado débil desde hacía unos días, nauseas, mareos y lo que James no sabía… sin su ciclo. Lily no había dicho nada para no alarmar al resto de la Orden, lo había disimulado bastante bien, hasta el momento. Abrió los ojos que miraban desenfocados y borrosos la cara asustada de James Potter, el valiente Gryffindor que moría de miedo cada vez que Liliane tenía algún problema de ese estilo.

Lily… amor ¿estás bien?- le susurró al oído, pues no quería sobresaltarla.

Si… no te preocupes James, estoy… bien.- contestó la pelirroja.

¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?- insistió Cornamenta.

Pues… creo que… bueno, no estoy segura pero… creo queestoyembarazada.- dijo tan rápido y trabado que apenas se entendió.

¿Qué tú qué?- James abrió los ojos lo más grande posible demostrando su sorpresa y desconcierto, a Liliane le dio un salto el corazón, creía que sucedería lo que había pensado.

¡Lily eso es maravilloso¡tendremos un hijo¡UN HIJO!- pero definitivamente, no. James lejos de estar ofuscado estaba feliz, muy feliz. Sólo había estado así muy pocas veces en su vida, no podía creerlo, su sueño se había cumplido. Sería papá, y nada más y nada menos que de Liliane Evans, el amor de su vida desde los once años.

Entonces… ¿no estás enojado?- preguntó la pelirroja aún algo perdida, es que no entendía nada.

¿Enojado¿por qué habría de estarlo? Lily… un hijo tuyo y mío. ¿Qué me podría hacer mas feliz que esto? Es maravilloso, seremos una familia unida, nos tendremos los unos a los otros y podré jugar al quiditch con él, y enseñarle travesuras y…- Lily alzó su mano en señal para interrumpirlo.

No, no de ninguna manera nuestro hijo será un niño bueno, nada de travesuras ¿qué es eso? A parte ¿tú que sabes si va a ser varón? Puede que sea una niña.- le dijo.

No. Será un varón, tengo un presentimiento.- dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la besó en los labios. Ella sonrió feliz, después de todo, un hijo le daría más y más fuerzas para luchar.

Lils… ¿por qué estabas entonces tan desanimada y como preocupada?- le preguntó.

Es que… me encanta tener un hijo pero, no quiero que sufra. Me hubiese gustado más poder darle un mundo feliz, como en el que nacimos nosotros, me preocupa que será de él. Voldemort nos odia y no quiero que se enteré de nuestro bebé.- Cornamenta como buen caballero que era le acarició la mejilla, y le dijo:

Tú quédate tranquila, haremos todo lo posible por cambiar esta situación. Tendrá su mundo feliz, porque de no conseguirlo nosotros sé que él lo hará. Será valiente, inteligente y bueno como su madre.- la pelirroja sonrió y añadió:

Y como su padre.

Luego de quedarse dormidos resolvieron ir al día siguiente a un médico, para que les confirmase su sospecha. No dijeron a nadie y se levantaron temprano para no alarmarlos. Llegaron al hospital San Mungo a través de la chimenea. Al llegar pidieron de hablar con un doctor amigo del padre de James, él era de confianza y guardaría su secreto.

¡James! Qué gusto verte. Liliane tu siempre tan bella.- saludó el medimago.

Buenos días Troy.- saludó la pareja.

¿en qué puedo servirles?- les preguntó y les señaló dos sillas para que se sentasen.

Bueno pues… necesitamos de tu servicio, es que sabemos que tú podrás guardar el secreto, eres de nuestra absoluta confianza.

Por supuesto que lo guardaré, sabes que los aprecio mucho a ambos.- les respondió Troy.

El asunto es…- comenzó Lily.- que tengo ciertos síntomas que podrían estar avisándome que esto embarazada.- finalizó. Pero Troy no se sorprendió, tenía años en esa profesión y los conocía muy bien a ellos. Esas caras de ansiedad y susto, ese pedido para que no saliera del consultorio su secreto y esa visita repentina, no podrían significar otra cosa.

Ven conmigo Lily.- dijo Troy, era un hombre bien fornido, y de tez oscura. La condujo hasta un camilla , ella se recostó y el trajo un aparato, que parecía ser un encendedor de cocina, le tomó el brazo izquierdo, apoyó la punta del instrumento en donde se veían las venas y apretó un botón, Liliane sintió como le succionaba algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Luego llevó el aparato a su base, lo dejó allí y apretó un botón rosa. Luego les dijo:

No te ha fallado tu instinto materno Lily, estás esperando un bebé, y por lo que me informa mi sistema de embarazología, será varón.- James soltó la mano se Lily que sostenía y… se desmayó.

¡James!- gritó Lily.

No te preocupes querida es una reacción lógica.- la tranquilizó Troy mientras hacía despertar a Cornamenta. Ni bien abrió los ojos rió a carcajadas.

¡Será varón!- gritó contento, y abrazó a su esposa.

Se despidieron de Troy y abandonaron el hospital. Para cuando llegaron al cuartel ya eran las once de la mañana, todavía quedaban nubes oscuras en el cielo.

¿Quieren decirnos donde demonios se había metido?- preguntó enojado Sirius.

Nos han preocupado, debieron dejar una nota al menos.- lo apoyó Remus.

Sí, pensamos que les había pasado algo, estamos por ir a buscarlos.- dijo Victoria.

Ya dejen de pelearlos y mejor que cuenten.- intervino entonces Amy para apaciguar los ánimos.

James y yo fuimos al hospital pues porque no me encontraba bien desde hacía unos días…- intentó defenderse Lily, que estaba mu sorprendida, ellos había legado riendo a carcajadas y de pronto se habían encontrado con todo eso.

Seremos papás.- finalizó James que abrazaba a Lily.

¿Qué tú qué?- lo mismo que James, realmente Canuto y Cornamenta parecían hermanos.- ¡Lilita tendré un sobrino!- gritó Sirius de alegría y todos los felicitaron y abrazaron y pidieron disculpas.

Se llamará Harry James Potter.- anunció James.

Lo decidimos camino a casa.- aclaró Lily.

Jugará quiditch con nosotros.- afirmó Sirius.

Por supuesto que será un merodeador.- dijo Remus.

Y amigo de Neville. – añadió Alice, pues ellos también esperaban un varón y habían pasado toda la noche pensando en un nombre.

Y lucharan juntos.- aclaró Frank.

Y celebraremos el nacimiento de estos futuros miembros de la Orden con una foto. ¿qué les parece?- propuso Dumbledor.- aprovechemos que estamos todos.- les dijo.

Buenísima idea Albus.- lo felicitó Minerva que se encontraba como un chico con juguete nuevo, la alegría que se respiraba en ese aire era contagiosa.

Aquí está la cámara.- gritó por encima de las voces y carcajadas Ojo loco.

Acomódense todos.- pidió Frank, pues el sabía usar bien la cámara. Una vez que se acomodaron, él programó el aparato para que sacara la foto y le diera tiempo para unirse al grupo.

¡Whisky!- dijeron todos. La foto había sido tomada. Era aquella misma, que años después sería lo que les daría fuerza a los miembros del ED para luchar como sus padres lo habían hecho.

_Fin._

* * *

_Será hasta la próxima... _


End file.
